Naissance d'un tueur
by Ayanah
Summary: Je sentais ce mal délicieux m'envahir mais je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il prenne entièrement possession de moi. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi et au moment où j'allais atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé, Rémus s'en est mêlé. Rémus/OC/Peter
1. Présentation

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà **

**Rating : T**

**Note : Cette fic comportera une dizaine de chapitre dont la moitié déjà écrite. Au départ ce devait être un OS mais devant le nombre de pages considérables qu'i ly aurait eu j'ai préféré en faire une petite fic **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et sachez que écrire sur Peter a été un véritable défi pour moi xD**

**Bisous :)**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le sol était froid et abrupte sous mes pieds meurtris mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. La peur au ventre j'avançais main dans la main avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas venir jusqu'ici mais il avait insisté. Comme d'habitude j'avais cédé même si actuellement les battements de mon cœur menaçaient de faire exploser ce dernier dans ma cage thoracique. Il était tard, il faisait noir et surtout le vent glacial venait me frapper de plein fouet. Je grelottais mais je n'osais pas dire que je voulais rentrer. C'était trop tard maintenant, on avait déjà atteint la moitié du parc et déjà les ombres menaçantes du saule cogneur apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision. Pourquoi j'avais accepté ? Je ne saurais pas très bien dire, sûrement que pour une fois je voulais montrer que je n'étais pas aussi peureuse que ça. Mais plus on avançait, plus je me rendais compte qu'en faite si j'étais une peureuse et que j'aurais mieux fait d'assumer mon statut une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de me retrouver ici en plein milieu de la nuit en ayant aucune idée de si j'allais revenir en vie.

Ce doit être l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas atterri à Gryffondor. Le choipeau ne me voyait décidément pas dans la maison des courageux, et je ne peux qu'acquiescer à son raisonnement. En faite je ne suis même pas convaincu qu'il me voyait quelque part au vue du temps excessivement long qu'il lui a fallu pour se décider avant de crier « Poufsouffle » lors de ma cérémonie de répartition. La maison des justes comme se plaisent à l'appeler ceux qui s'y trouve, la maison des cancres et des bons à rien selon les autres. Moi ça ne me touche même plus les réflexions que l'on peut me faire en voyant mon blason, et puis au moins grâce à ça se faire oublier n'est pas des plus difficile. Imaginons par exemple que par le plus grand des malheurs j'eusse atterris à Gryffondor ou Serpentard et bien là j'aurais été comment dire quelque peu embêté. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que les élèves de ces deux maisons entrent en conflit, et moi dès que je vois le moindre problème pointait à l'horizon j'ai plutôt tendance à le fuir comme la peste.

Je passe plutôt inaperçue dans l'immensité de Poudlard mais c'est loin de me déplaire. Je laisse le soin aux autres de se faire remarquer, huer ou même applaudir. Pour ça il y a des prétendants tout trouvé aux titres toutes catégories confondues. Je parle bien entendu des Maraudeurs. Vraiment qui n'a jamais entendu prononcer leur nom au détour d'un couloir ? Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur l'un des quatre membres du groupe ? Et surtout qui ignore encore leurs exploits ? De la première à la dernière année on ne parle que d'eux mais parfois pour des raisons différentes. Chacun a son public, James le capitaine vénéré et adulé de l'équipe de quiddich. Sirius, le Don Juan charmeur et populaire. Rémus, le garçon mystérieux et tendre et enfin Peter un garçon tout ce qu'il y a d'adorable. Tout le monde a tendance à le sous estimer, à penser qu'il est la quatrième roue du carrosse et à vrai dire je pense même que la plupart des personnes se demande ce que les trois autres lui trouve. C'est vrai qu'au départ c'est parti d'une coïncidence, du fait que ces quatre là se soient retrouvés dans le même wagon en première année, mais s'il n'était pas digne d'être avec eux cela ferait longtemps que les trois autres se seraient plaint non ?

Actuellement c'est donc avec ce dernier que je file à toute allure vers l'arbre gigantesque planté en plein milieu du parc. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait fait construire à cet endroit précis surtout qu'un tel arbre c'est super dangereux. Imaginons qu'un élève voulant faire une petite séance de vol ne sache plus contrôler son balai, et bien il se pourrait qu'il atterrisse dans ses branches, et là je ne donne ni cher de la peau de la personne ni de celle de son balai. Non ce n'est pas une théorie improbable, c'est même tout à fait crédible. Ce n'est pas comme si je disais qu'une voiture moldue pouvait atterrir sur lui n'Est-ce pas ? Bien sûr je pourrais expliquer tout ça au directeur et lui demander des explications mais vous comprendrez aisément que ce projet n'est nullement prévu dans mon agenda.

Je vis Peter levait sa baguette et sans que je comprenne comment les branches de l'arbre cessèrent de bouger pour nous laisser un passage entre ses racines. J'aurais du être rassuré, c'est vrai-je ne risquais plus de me faire assommer mais passer dans un trou noir sans savoir où l'on va atterrir ce n'est pas beaucoup plus rassurant. La main de mon ami ne me lâchait plus et je devinais aisément que c'était non pas par nécessité pour lui mais bien parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il me lâcherait je ferais demi tour en courant avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour la semaine, voir le mois à venir. J'ai connu Peter en troisième année dans les cuisines du château. Je pensais que seul les Poufsouffle connaissaient le moyen d'y accéder mais apparemment je me trompais amplement puisque Peter est ressorti de la pièce les bras chargés de pâtisseries en tout genre. Avant ça on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole, il était de l'année supérieure à la mienne, faisant parti du groupe des Maraudeurs de surcroît, alors autant dire que la possibilité que l'on se côtoie frisait le degré zéro.

Après ça on s'est revu le même jour de chaque semaine à la même heure pendant environ cinq mois jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de l'accompagner de temps à autre à la bibliothèque. Depuis l'année passée on se retrouve régulièrement le soir bien après que tout le monde soit couché. Ca a des allures folles de passion romanesque n'Est-ce pas ? Et pourtant il n'en est rien, on est juste amis et en faite je crois que je n'ai même jamais envisagé qu'on puisse être plus que ça. Les autres ne connaissent rien de mon existence et même si Peter m'a proposé mainte fois de me présenter j'ai toujours refusé. Être une amie publique des Maraudeurs croyez moi ce n'est pas bon pour une petite Poufsouffle comme moi. En plus de devoir supporter les remarques acerbes des Serpentards je devrais aussi vivre avec les groupies et fan clubs qu'ils cumulent à eux quatre, alors non merci.

Des marches poussiéreuses nous accueillent une fois dans le passage et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être intrigué. Qu'Est-ce qu'a prévu Peter au juste ? Bien entendu j'ai confiance en lui mais de là à dire que je serais prête à le suivre aveuglément il y a un pas. C'est toujours comme ça que commence les films d'horreur de toute façon. La fille suit son meilleur ami et finit égorgé, étranglé ou encore affreusement mutilé à la fin. Sans compter que niveau défense on ne peut pas dire que je puisse réellement compter sur moi-même. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'air profondément désolé que prend notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à chaque fois que je dois lancer un sort, c'est pitoyable, et encore le mot est faible. D'ailleurs ma situation n'est guère meilleur en sortilège ou métamorphose. Quoique là de temps à autre un éclair de génie me frappe, mais c'est vraiment très, très, rare. Non moi mes matières de prédilection sont la botanique, l'histoire de la magie ou encore le soin aux créatures magiques. En potion et astronomie je me débrouille mais de là à dire que je suis douée il y a tout un monde.

Peter me force à monter et j'ai tout le loisir de me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de mettre des chaussures avant de sortir. Le bois s'enfonce dans ma peau nue et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'aurais du me douter qu'il me réservait quelque chose quand il m'a dit de me couvrir. En même temps comme si c'était mon genre d'aller le retrouver en tenue légère. En gros pyjama molletonné oui, en nuisette non. Je laisse ce soin aux autres filles, moi je préfère ne pas trop me découvrir et ça même si ça fait beaucoup rire mon ami à chaque fois. De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'il a contre mes tenues, elles sont confortables, pratiques. Bon oui je sais peu saillante et aucunement séduisante mais je ne suis pas là pour draguer de toute façon. Au terme de trois étages on finit par arriver devant une porte, surprenant non ? C'est d'ailleurs généralement qu'à ce moment là celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir avec un psychopathe muni d'une hache ou encore que les héros se rendent compte que en faite l'assassin se trouve derrière eux. Un petit coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, et heureusement non personne, seulement le noir et le froid qui nous accompagne depuis notre sortie du château.

Sans hésiter il me fait entrer dans la pièce qui je dois le dire est encore pire que je l'imaginais. Plusieurs matelas défonçaient au sol, une armoire et un bureau dans un coin. Un amas de poil et de poussière au sol et puis surtout cette odeur typiquement animal qui me fait éternuer. J'aurais très bien pu me passer de cette visite mais Peter parait fier de lui alors je ne vais quand même pas lui gâcher toute sa joie, surtout si c'est lui qui c'est chargé de l'aménagement. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque les chaînes attachés au mur ainsi que les gouttelettes de sang incrustées dans le plancher. Oh mon dieu ! Il m'a vraiment entraîné dans le repère d'un sadique. Ou alors quelqu'un à Poudlard a des habitudes sexuelles fortement orthodoxes. Parce que soyons clair si Peter connaît cet endroit ça signifie en principe que les trois autres le connaisse eux aussi. Je ne miserais pas sur James, Lily n'accepterait certainement pas, quoique allait savoir, parfois on croit connaître les gens et en faite …

Peut être Sirius, de toute façon plus rien ne m'étonnera venant de lui. Ou alors il s'agit de Rémus, pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi mystérieux si c'est de son goût d'attacher les gens aux murs. Peter se dirige vers le placard avant d'en ressortir une barre de chocolat, comme si je pouvais avaler quoique ce soit dans un moment pareil. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fabrique ici et les craquements du plancher ne sont pas fait pour me rassurer. Je tourne sur moi-même pour être bien sûre que rien ne m'échappe, comme la présence d'un tueur tapie dans l'ombre par exemple, mais non il n'y a rien d'autre. Comme pour répondre à mes interrogations mon meilleur ami prend la parole, sa voix vient briser le bruit du vent claquant contre les parois de la pièce et je ne peux empêcher un long frisson de parcourir ma colonne vertébrale.

- C'est notre repère avec les copains, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que tu le vois

- Ca manque un peu de rangement non ? Demandais je en soufflant dans mes mains pour les réchauffer

- Ca casserait le mythe voyons. Tu veux que je te dise où on se trouve demanda-t-il mystérieux

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir répondis je un peu effrayé

- Un endroit que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, et si je te le dis tu ne t'enfuiras pas en courant n'Est-ce pas ?

- Comme si c'était mon genre de m'enfuir en criant de terreur …

- Jade gronda-t-il

- Je resterais sage, alors ?

- La cabane hurlante

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit et de faire demi tour ? Tout le monde sait pertinemment que cette cabane est hantée et que quiconque y entrera périra dans d'atroces souffrances, ou alors il sera maudit pendant dix ans, euh je ne sais plus très bien mais en tout cas cet endroit ne peut rien apporter de bon. Qu'Est-ce qu'il peut être sournois, il sait que jamais je ne serais venu ici lors de notre sortie à Pré au lard alors il en a profité.

- Traître, ce n'est pas à Gryffondor que tu aurais du finir mais à Serpentard

- Allons ce n'est pas si terrible, si ? Tu es morte peut être ?

- De peur et de froid oui

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'une des couvertures au sol

- Au risque de te peiner il est hors de question qu'un de ces chiffons infestés de microbes et bactéries en tout genre entre en contact avec ma peau

Il soupire résigné avant d'entreprendre de lancer quelques sorts pour que l'endroit soit plus confortable. Je l'aiderais bien mais il y a fort à parier que si je m'en mêle l'endroit va exploser ou se retrouver dans un état pire que celui ci, quoique ça me semble peu probable à réaliser. Le plancher redevient net à l'exception des tâches de sang qui reste incrustés dans les aspérités du bois alors que les matelas semblent reprendre un peu vie. Mais je n'irais pas vérifier leur solidité en sautant dessus tout de même. Les chiffons comme je me plaisais à les appeler semble reprendre leur apparence originelle puisque je vois apparaître plusieurs couvertures aux broderies de Gryffondor mais qui sait si Peter ne s'est pas contenté de lancer un sortilège d'illusion alors je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer. Au bout d'un moment il finit par me convaincre de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui sur l'un des matelas faisant apparaître de la lumière au bout de sa baguette. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis toujours rassurée, si ça se trouve des fantômes ou pire des esprits vengeurs vont venir pointer le bout de leur nez alors mieux vaut être prudente.

- Tu comptes rester dans cet état de stress toute la soirée ?

- Tu sais bien que j'ai peur des endroits comme celui-ci

- Mais il ne t'arrivera rien, je serais là pour te protéger, tu le sais non ?

- Promet qu'on ne reviendra plus ici après demandais je apeurée en entendant un bruit suspect et particulièrement inquiétant venir de l'armoire

- De toute façon les gars me tueraient s'ils savaient que je t'avais amené ici

Son regard se fait fuyant et il semble réfléchir. A quoi je ne sais pas mais quelques secondes plus tard ses doigts viennent jouer avec l'une de mes tresses couleur miel. Doucement il se rapproche de moi avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à Peter d'agir de cette manière mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive alors pourquoi je m'en formaliserais. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais ça n'arrive pas, à chaque fois que je lui demande ce qui lui arrive il se contente de me sourire avant me déposer un baiser sur le front, la joue ou encore la main.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas de petit ami

- Je suis trop timide pour répondre aux avances des garçons et tu le sais bien

- Mais avec moi tu n'es pas timide

- Toi tu es mon meilleur ami c'est différent, tu veux bien qu'on rentre maintenant Peter ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours pas de chocolat ?

- Ca dépend tu veux que je le régurgite sur le plancher que tu viens de nettoyer ?

- Bon ok tu as gagné

Au moment où on se relève je me rends compte que l'une de mes tresses est défaite, j'ai beau recherché le nœud qui le retenait autour de moi, il n'y a aucune trace de son existence. Peter est déjà près de la porte alors que moi je recherche toujours ce maudit élastique.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mon élastique, je l'ai perdu

- Laisse tomber Jade, allez on y va

Je ne cherche même plus à discuter, trop contente de fuir cet endroit. Tant pis pour l'élastique, de toute façon j'en ai d'autres il ne me manquera pas tant que ça. Peter me reprend la main alors qu'à nouveau nous traversons les profondeurs de la nuit non conscient encore que ce petit passage par la cabane hurlante serait l'élément déclencheur de la suite des évènements.

--

En revenant dans ma salle commune je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à elle. Tout ce temps à la connaître, à me faire passer pour son ami alors qu'en faite je n'ai qu'une seule et unique envie. Comment lui expliquer qu'en la regardant je ne peux m'empêcher de nous imaginer blottis dans la chaleur d'un lit. Comment lui dire qu'à chaque fois que je lui touche les cheveux je pense à ce que mes mains pourraient faire d'autre. Comment lui avouer que j'ai monstrueusement et inéluctablement envie d'elle. Elle n'a pas cette beauté flagrante au premier coup d'œil comme l'ont les conquêtes de Sirius. Elle n'a pas cette fougue et cette ténacité verbale que James apprécie chez les filles. Non elle, elle est simplement mignonne, un peu à la manière d'une petite fille. Ses nattes sagement tressées qui entourent son visage, ses grands yeux verts souvent teintés de tristesse ou de peur qui trahissent absolument toutes les émotions qui la traverse. Elle ne porte pas de ces tenus provocantes dont raffolent les autres filles, non mise à part son uniforme impeccablement boutonné et ajusté elle se contente de passer un pull et un jean à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Ce corps que je ne vois jamais m'excite, cette peau que j'aperçois seulement à de rares moments me fait fantasmer mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Parfois des accès de colère me traverse, je sens ce mal délicieux me rongeait et durant un fugace instant dans cette cabane j'ai pensé à ce que je pourrais lui faire et ça même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Personne ne l'aurait entendu, elle n'en aurait parlé à personne et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre et elle n'a même pas senti le trouble qui m'habitait. A certains moments je me dégoûte, je sais que mes pensées sont abjectes mais je n'y peux rien, je ne les contrôle pas et à certains moments ça m'effraie. Je devrais demander conseil aux garçons, sans leur préciser toutefois ce qui parfois me tracasse, sans leur parler de cette envie qui me tenaille à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je suis un rat, un vulgaire rat, mais si tel est le cas elle ressemble à un morceau de fromage formidablement appétissant. Peu importe le piège qui pourrait se refermer sur moi en l'attrapant, il me la faut et peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Les autres dorment à mon arrivée et je fais le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller. Au début je me faisais prendre à chaque fois, Rémus me lançant un regard désapprobateur et suspicieux avant de finir par se rendormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il croit devoir me faire la morale, surtout que Sirius fait bien pire que moi et jamais, je dis bien jamais Rémus ne dit quoique ce soit. Parfois il soupire en entendant le récit de ses ébats mais jamais il ne lui lance le regard qu'il me lançait chaque soir où je rentrais de l'un de mes rendez vous nocturne avec Jade. Il n'en a pas parlé aux autres puisque jamais ils ne m'ont posé de questions ou alors tout simplement ils me jugent trop stupide et insipide pour avoir une vie sexuelle. Ils pensent que je les admire mais ce n'est pas véritablement eux à qui je voue une admiration sans borne mais plutôt à leurs actes. Ils se targuent d'être les meilleurs, mais si j'avais leur physique j'aurais fait bien mieux qu'eux. Des choses dont les décennies suivantes se souviendraient, mon nom serait répété dans les bouches des filles avec crainte, respect ou encore envie.

Oh ça oui ils me prennent pour un ignorant, un suiveur pas capable de prononcer la moindre phrase intelligente, tout juste bon à être leur chien de compagnie mais je leur montrerais que je suis bien que plus ça. Je ferais quelque chose qu'eux même n'aurait pas osé imaginer, quelque chose de tellement horrible qu'ils ne s'en relèveront jamais. Je les détruirais un par un pour m'avoir humilier chaque jour, pour avoir rigolé de chacune de mes maladresses, pour ne pas m'avoir considéré comme leur égal. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'en prendre à Rémus. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il le mérite ou non. C'est le seul à vraiment m'avoir accueilli et considérer comme son ami. C'est même le seul à me défendre auprès des deux autres alors je ne sais pas s'il mérite de subir le même châtiment que les deux autres.

Au moment où je me retrouve dans mon lit les autres dorment toujours profondément, seul les ronflements de James viennent perturber le silence et je sais que cette fois ci Rémus ne se réveillera pas. Comment aurait il pu entendre les petits bruits de pas furtifs d'une souris ? C'était impossible et c'est maintenant le stratagème le plus efficace que j'ai trouvé pour me faire discret. Mes transformations m'aident beaucoup à observer les autres, à cerner leurs faiblesses, leurs points faibles et au moment propice tout cela me sera d'une utilité considérable.


	2. Le début

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à mes trois revieweuses J'essaye de faire pour le mieux et donc les encouragements m'aident beaucoup :D**

**Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 6 donc je peux déjà d'ors et vous dire avec certitude que cette fic devrait comporter neuf chapitres, dix maximum. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt :)**

**--**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Cette salle commune c'est notre repère, ou plutôt devrais je dire l'un parmi tant d'autres. Quand j'étais encore jeune j'adorais qu'on se retrouve ici, tous près du feu. Lorsque je ne ressentais pas encore d'amertume je les admirais, j'étais avide de connaître chacune de leur nouvelle aventure. Je les suppliais même parfois de me prendre avec eux lors des farces qu'ils préparaient. Parfois ils acceptaient mais souvent ça se retournait contre moi. Les Serpentards s'en prennent toujours au plus faible et j'aurais du deviner que selon eux il s'agissait de moi. Je leur prouverais à eux aussi, ils s'inclineront devant moi, me respecteront, et seulement à ce moment là je serais satisfait. Comme à son habitude Rémus est plongé dans un livre écorné qui apparemment a du connaître des générations et des générations d'autres lecteurs. Sirius et James jouent à la bataille explosive alors que la plupart de la gente féminine les observe. Parfois il s'agit simplement de petites œillades discrètes mais souvent il s'agirait plutôt de lourds regards appuyés. Moi jamais personne ne me regarde de cette façon, personne ne cherche désespérément à attirer mon attention, mais un jour oui un jour ce sera mon tour.

Je pense à ma petite ingénue et mes sens s'éveillent doucement. Je l'imagine plonger dans la chaleur réconfortante de son lit, drapée dans le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle semble trouver dans sa chambre. Si seulement elle savait qu'il me suffirait de le vouloir pour la rejoindre. Qu'il me suffirait de le désirer instamment pour me retrouver dans son lit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je pourrais remonter doucement le tissu de sa chemise de nuit et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Ainsi offerte son corps brûlerait pour moi, s'impatienterait de mes caresses et ma soif de désir s'en trouverait apaisée pour un temps. En pensant à cette éventualité un sourire se forme sur mon visage très vite balayé par le souvenir qu'elle n'imagine pas un seul instant ma présence à ses côtés dans ce moment aussi intime. Elle me considère comme son meilleur ami, une personne de confiance mais un jour ou l'autre ses illusions de petite fille devront prendre fin. Je la ferais femme, je lui montrerais la dureté de ce monde et elle finira par me remercier. Sa douceur infinie se transformera en froideur et petit à petit elle finira par me ressembler, désillusionnée et pathétiquement irrécupérable. J'ai besoin de la posséder, de la détruire, j'ai besoin de la voir se consumer comme neige au soleil, j'ai besoin de la voir souffrir pour me sentir bien. Et cette pensée qui me submerge me fait perdre un peu plus pied dans les profondeurs de mon mal être.

- Hé Pet' Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Sirius est décidément trop mauvais

- Je te laisse gagner Cornedrue, histoire que tu ne perdes pas encore la face devant ta Lily

- Cherche toi des excuses, en attendant je mène 12 à 3, un score qui dit tout

- Qui dit surtout que tu ne sais pas compter. Ca fait 9 à 5

La voix chaude et rassurante de Rémus a raison de la petite dispute des deux garçons. Immédiatement ils se taisent comme apaisés et je les rejoins autour de la petite table basse qui retiendra mes premières confidences. Au début je ne dis rien, je suis la partie d'un œil distrait, perdant à chaque coup, provoquant l'hilarité de mes deux congénères. Je les mets en confiance, en position de supériorité avant de les amener sur le sujet qui m'intéresse. Ils ne se rendent compte de rien et leur crédulité me réconforte dans mon âme.

- Comment fait on pour séduire une fille ? Demandais je d'un ton apparemment badin en dévoilant un roi de cœur

- Par séduire t'entends faire passer à la casserole ? Répondit calmement Sirius nullement gêné

J'acquiesce et immédiatement je sens le regard noir de Rémus se posait sur moi. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je ne sois pas comme les autres mais je suis encore pire. S'il lisait dans mes pensées il serait horrifié mais heureusement une telle chose n'arrivera jamais.

- C'est une fille en particulier ou tu poses la question en général ? Poursuivit James sans s'arrêter de jouer

- C'est une fille particulière répondis je vaguement

- Elle est pucelle ?

- Sirius ! Gronda Rémus mécontent en refermant son bouquin

- Et bien quoi ? Ca a son importance. Alors ?

- Je pense que oui

Non j'étais sûr de moi, je le savais, et cette constatation ne faisait que renforcer le tumulte qui m'habitait. Elle était encore bloquée dans ses réflexions de prince charmant et je me réjouissais avec plaisir de pouvoir lui montrer ce qui l'attendait dans la vie réelle.

- Dans ce cas là il te faudra plus d'expériences, l'expérience d'une fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

- Ruby Johnson souffla James en se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre

Je comprenais à peine leur raisonnement quand le souvenir de cette fille me revint en mémoire. Tellement insolente et vulgaire que son souvenir était impérissable. Petite poupée qui avait déjà bien trop vécu pour son âge. Elle était l'antithèse totale de ma petite Jade et c'est la raison qui me fit approuver la façon de penser de Sirius et James. Il fallait que je m'enhardisse, que je prenne de l'assurance avant de m'attaquer à elle. Les autres avaient raison et pendant un instant je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir eu cette idée moi-même. Ils poursuivirent leur partie comme si de rien n'était alors que le regard de Rémus se faisait perçant. Il désapprouvait mon attitude mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ainsi quand il proposa une partie d'échec je ne trouva aucun prétexte à refuser. Dans ce domaine il était bien meilleur, quasiment imbattable mais tout était toujours possible, c'était-ce que j'avais appris au fil des ans.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il en déplaçant son fou

- Elle m'obsède répondis je sincèrement sans qu'il ne se doute à quel point ces mots pouvaient être véridiques

- Alors pourquoi coucher avec une autre ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai pas votre physique ni même votre charme. Si je ne prends pas de l'assurance qu'Est-ce qu'il me restera pour moi ?

- Tes amis Peter, tes amis

Comment fait il pour me faire douter à ce point à chaque instant ? Pendant un bref instant je me dégoûte d'avoir des pensées aussi malsaines envers cette si jolie jeune fille mais je n'y peux absolument rien, la folie me guette et mon cerveau se contente de cette brève excuse. J'observe Rémus et je décide de l'épargner. Il n'a rien à voir avec les deux autres, vraiment rien.

--

J'ai toujours été impressionnée par la manière qu'ont mes camarades de dortoir de se faire remarquer auprès des autres. A leur passage le regard des garçons se fait plus intense, leurs têtes se baissent et généralement on peut les voir murmurer entre eux. Pourtant quand on les regarde attentivement on peut remarquer que cette attitude n'est pas du tout une marque de respect. Ces filles qui leur font perdre la tête ne les intéresse pas plus de quelques secondes. Leurs yeux évaluent leur corps sans se soucier du reste. Les murmures ne sont que réflexion blessantes, paris du jour alors pourquoi tout en sachant ça ces filles continuent de les provoquer ? Dans ce domaine l'une d'entre elle est bien en tête, loin du troupeau. Prise pour modèle par ses semblables, adulée de la gente masculine, elle est tout ce à quoi ils peuvent aspirer. Elle est aussi la preuve que tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas de petits êtres méprisables et indignes d'intérêt. Ses cheveux bruns retombent en une cascade lisse le long de son dos. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan provoquent la stupéfaction de ceux qui s'y perde mais le plus impressionnant est sans contexte cette manière qu'elle a de se déplacer, de sourire, de parler. Tout en elle évoque sensualité et luxure. Elle en joue pour arriver à ces fins et jusqu'ici ça lui a toujours réussi. Ses lèvres sont recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Sa marque de fabrique. Vulgaire au premier abord mais tellement plus complexe qu'elle n'y parait. Les apparences lui servent d'alliés, l'hypocrisie lui sert de rempart mais surtout le regard des hommes est pour elle comme une échappatoire salvatrice. Elle vit au travers des yeux des autres, ce qu'on pense d'elle n'est pas sa principale préoccupation parce que quoiqu'en dise, malgré tous ces chuchotements sur son passage, tout le monde rêve de passer la nuit avec elle.

Qui ne connaît pas Ruby Johnson ? Cette Poufsouffle tellement exubérante qu'on s'est toujours demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans la maison des jaunes et noirs. Pour ma part la question que je me suis toujours posée c'est pourquoi elle m'avait prise comme confidente. C'est vrai entre elle et moi il y a comme un gouffre énorme. Elle ne se trouve pas dans mon dortoir, elle n'est même pas de mon année et surtout elle est exactement la personne que je ne serais jamais. Tout ce qui m'agace chez moi l'amuse. Mes attitudes enfantines la comble de joie et elle se plait à me raconter ses parties de débauche tout en sachant pertinemment que sauf miracle exceptionnelle jamais de telles choses ne m'arriveront. Ce soir elle me montre le porte jar telle qu'elle cache soigneusement sous sa petite jupe noire d'écolière. Elle me fait découvrir le petit tatouage en forme de cœur qui se trouve à quelques millimètres du bord de son collant en résille et je me demande comment elle trouve le courage d'être aussi provocante à longueur de journée. De sa démarche féline elle rejoint son placard avant d'en ressortir un ensemble de sous vêtements qui ferait rougir n'importe qui. Je baisse les yeux gênée alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Personne ne peut réellement se vanter de la voir aussi naturelle et je ne me rends pas réellement compte du privilège qu'elle m'accorde.

- C'est un cadeau de Sirius dit elle simplement en revenant s'asseoir à côté de moi

- Je croyais que toi et lui c'était fini répondis je d'une petite voix

Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve j'avais parfois du mal avec certaines de ses relations. Elle ne s'attachait à personne, ne voulait aimer personne mais pourtant elle revenait toujours vers lui. Certes il était beau, terriblement séduisant même, mais Sirius Black était surtout une personne blessante qui ne s'intéressait qu'au sexe. Combien de ses conquêtes revenaient larmoyantes de leur rendez vous ? Combien de filles avaient déjà pleuré par sa faute ? Trop pour les compter. A bien des égards il ressemblait à Ruby mais ils étaient tous deux trop fier, trop pathétiquement englué dans leur monde d'apparence pour se donner une véritable chance.

- Il veut que je lui rende un petit service déclara-t-elle son regard se perdant dans le vide

- Un service qui supposerait que tu portes ce genre de chose ? Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il veut que tu … Oh …

- Tu dois être choquée petite fille mais ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai prévenu ce sera la seule et unique fois

- Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Demandais je timidement

- Il y a des choses que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, des choses que je dois faire sans pouvoir te parler. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande dit elle avec un petit sourire

- Tu veux dire quand je serais devenu une autre personne ? Répondis je boudeuse

Elle ne me répondit pas parce qu'elle savait que j'avais vu juste. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais sa façon d'agir parce que de mon côté ça me paraissait totalement inconcevable. Elle acceptait de se laisser échanger, de passer pour marchandises entre les mains d'hommes qui ne voyaient qu'eux et ce que ça leur apporterait. Je n'étais que spectatrice silencieuse de ce spectacle grotesque mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de trouver ça tout à fait aberrant. Tout n'était que manipulation et faux semblants alors comment trouvait elle la force de continuer ? Elle me laissa seule quelques instants dans la chambre le temps de se changer et quand elle revint je n'eus que le loisir de constater qu'encore une fois elle allait faire parler d'elle. Sa robe rouge lui collait à la peau s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns chatoyants étaient attachés laissant nue la peau de son cou ainsi offerte. Elle ne me paraissait pas belle, elle me paraissait irréelle. A côté d'elle n'importe laquelle d'entre nous aurait paru grotesque mais je ne la jalousais pas. Il fallait du cran pour assumer un tel physique et encore plus de courage pour en jouer. Sagement elle revint s'installer derrière moi tressant doucement mes cheveux encore humide de la douche que j'avais prise avant de venir. Ce soir j'avais rendez vous avec Peter près de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le trajet était plus que long puisque ma salle commune à moi se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Mais je n'allais pas encore une fois paraître effrayée de devoir traverser le château seule. Les tableaux seraient là pour me guider, les torches m'éclaireraient alors je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir peur. Peter m'attendrait adossé contre le mur et à partir de ce moment là je n'aurais plus de raisons de me méfier.

Malheureusement ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passa. Sur le trajet me menant chez les Gryffons les torches arrêtaient de fonctionner à partir du cinquième étage, soit me laissant deux étages à surmonter dans le noir le plus complet. J'hésitais, mon cœur s'affolait et j'avais peur de croiser quelqu'un. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas décevoir Peter, pas encore. Mes pieds glissaient sur la pierre froide et à plusieurs reprises je manquais de tomber dans les escaliers escarpés qui se présentaient à moi. Quand enfin j'atteignis le dernier étage mon soulagement fut de courte durée en me rendant compte que Peter ne s'y trouvait pas et que pire des personnes que je ne connaissais que de nom étaient en train de sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils me prêtèrent attention quelques secondes avant de ricaner et de poursuivre leur chemin. Ce n'était pas le plus mal, je dirais même que ça me réjouissait pas mal d'être quasiment confondue avec le décor.

J'attendis là dix minutes, puis vingt jusqu'à me rendre compte qu'une heure venait de s'écouler. De l'air passait à travers la fenêtre me glaçant complètement mais Peter n'allait certainement pas tarder alors je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu. Mes cheveux étaient toujours humides me donnant l'impression de me refroidir encore un peu plus. La totalité de mes doigts devenaient rouges à force de rester immobiles mais je n'osais pas bouger. J'étais assise contre l'un des murs à l'abri des regards de ceux qui pouvaient venir des escaliers. Cette position me convenait parfaitement même si actuellement je commençais sérieusement à ressentir les effets du froid. Mes collants en laine ne suffisaient plus à me réchauffer et mon chemisier impeccablement boutonné me parut soudainement bien inutile. Je me demandais pourquoi Peter ne venait pas et au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion j'en vins à la réflexion que j'avais probablement fait quelque chose de mal. J'essayais de déterminer quelle était l'évènement qui avait pu le mettre en colère contre moi et je ne voyais vraiment rien. Peut être s'était il tout simplement lassé de nos rendez vous nocturne. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant après tout, il avait sûrement mieux à faire. Ou alors notre passage par la cabane hurlante ne l'avait pas contenté.

Peut être qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi, je devrais demander à Ruby. Elle, elle saurait. Les larmes commençaient sérieusement à embrumer ma vue et je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner dans ma chambre. Quitter cet espace froid et sinistre pour me retrouver seule dans un endroit chaud et accueillant. Pourtant même ça je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y parvenir. Les torches devaient probablement toutes être éteinte à cette heure et si j'empruntais le chemin des escaliers autant dire que j'avais toute la chance de tomber lamentablement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avant demain matin. Et encore je serais tellement honteuse que je n'oserais même pas demander d'aide. Peut être bien que Peter finira par arriver ou sinon il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre demain matin que les premiers rayons du soleil finissent par apparaître.

--

Ma ronde de préfet touche à sa fin et ce n'est pas le plus mal. La pleine lune a eu lieu il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas totalement récupéré. Je sais qu'en arrivant James et Sirius ne seront pas encore rentrés de leurs activités nocturnes mais à quoi bon m'évertuait à dire quelque chose puisque je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Ils ont leur tempérament, leur façon d'agir et tant qu'ils ne font pas trop de mal ça me va. Au moment où je finis de monter les marches menant au septième étage j'entends de petits bruits étouffés. Tellement faibles qu'il est fort probable que je n'aurais rien entendu sans mon ouïe plus développée que la moyenne. Mon attention est attirée vers le côté de la fenêtre où j'aperçois une ombre au sol. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un élève irait se terrer ici mais depuis que je suis préfet j'ai appris que les humains pouvaient avoir nombre de caractères étranges.

La jeune personne assise au sol parait tellement fragile que j'hésite sur la marche à suivre. Il ne s'agit certainement pas de la réprimander où de lui dire froidement de rentrer dans son dortoir, mon instinct me pousse à faire preuve de douceur alors je m'agenouille devant elle espérant provoquer une quelconque réaction. Au lieu de lever le regard vers moi elle reste immobile mais je crois percevoir que ses sanglots viennent de cesser. J'essaie de me montrer réconfortant en posant une main sur son épaule mais elle me repousse en se levant précipitamment me faisant par la même occasion manquer de tomber sur les fesses. J'aurais eu l'air malin tiens, elle debout, moi par terre. Je me redresse à mon tour lui bloquant le passage alors que visiblement elle cherche un moyen pour me fuir. Ais je l'air si repoussant ? Je veux bien être moins séduisant que Sirius ou même James mais quand même de là à vouloir partir en courant sans même m'accorder un regard. Je l'observe attentivement, ou plutôt j'observe ce qu'elle veut bien me montrer. L'uniforme stricte de Poudlard aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, deux tresses sages encadrant son visage, elle parait mignonne mais ce qui m'attire le plus c'est l'odeur qu'elle dégage. Ses cheveux ont un parfum, mélange de vanille et de jasmin, alors que je peux sentir sur sa peau la marque forte des fruits des bois. Il ne me semble pas que de connaissance une fille ait eu un parfum aussi enivrant.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais

Quoique dans d'autres circonstances … En temps de pleine lune … ou de semi pleine lune …Elle semble déterminée à ne pas me répondre et surtout à ne pas me regarder. Je ne peux certes pas la forcer mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait ici. Peut être attend-elle quelqu'un, quoique le fait que je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer me laisserait plutôt penser que personne n'est venu ou qu'elle vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut être vient elle de se disputer avec son petit ami ? Ce ne serait pas si extraordinaire et avec les sempiternelles crises d'hystérie de Lily au sujet de James je suis plutôt bien équipé pour la réconforter.

- Je te fais peur ? Excuse moi je ne me suis même pas présenté, Rémus Lupin. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ? Poufsouffle si je ne me trompe demandais-je en regardant le blason qui ornait sa poitrine

- Je … Je préfère … attendre … ici me répondit elle tremblante

Je ne sais pas si sa voix est si basse à cause de la peur ou du froid ambiant. Elle parait gelée au vue de la légère fumée qui s'est échappée de ses lèvres en prononçant ces quelques mots mais apparemment elle n'a pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit pour remédier à cette situation. Celui qu'elle attend doit vraiment être spécial pour qu'elle risque l'hypothermie de cette façon. Mais petit ami ou non je me fais un devoir de la raccompagner et ce sens du dévouement n'est pas du tout dû au fait que j'ai envie de sentir son odeur encore un peu avant d'aller dormir.

- Mais il fait très froid ici, et puis le couvre feu est déjà passé. Je pense que celui que tu attends comprendra si tu rentres. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te raccompagne ? Demandais-je rassurant

- Je ne peux pas rentrer me dit elle tout bas

- Bon très bien, je reste aussi dans ce cas. Quel homme serais-je de laisser une jeune fille seule dans un couloir désert

Elle ne me répond pas, peut être parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour me convaincre de rentrer. De toute façon je suppose qu'elle ne va pas tarder à changer d'avis. Qui serait assez fou pour passer une nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard à attendre quelqu'un ? Si j'avais su je me serais probablement abstenu d'avoir une telle pensée. Dans le silence le plus complet elle est restée à mes côtés à attendre. Attendre. Encore attendre. Mes membres commençaient sérieusement à s'engourdir et sans que je sache comment je me suis endormie dans ce couloir vide. Si mes amis m'avaient trouvé là ils auraient probablement bien rigolés, j'aurais entendu parler de cette histoire pendant des années mais heureusement pour moi ce sont les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre qui m'ont éveillé. Bien entendu j'étais seul, aucune trace de la demoiselle. Seul son parfum continuait à flotter dans les airs pour me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé. Ca et la cape qu'elle avait posé sur mon corps avant de partir probablement. Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son âge, ni même les raisons qui l'ont poussé à attendre ainsi mais j'avais envie de la revoir. Peut être juste pour avoir l'occasion de voir enfin son visage.

Je le connaissais. De nom, de réputation. Rémus est l'un des meilleurs amis de Peter et malgré ça je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole. Qu'Est-ce qu'un garçon aussi gentil et populaire que Rémus pourrait bien faire avec une fille aussi insipide que moi ? Rien que le fait qu'il m'adresse la parole défit la chronique, je ne mérite pas son attention ni même sa conversation alors pourquoi l'aurais je laisser perdre son temps. Je ne veux pas provoquer la pitié alors je suis restée muette. Il était fatigué ça se sentait mais il ne s'est pas plaint. Il a fini par s'asseoir à côté de moi et je l'ai vu sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil profond. J'ai vérifié qu'il respirait toujours en voyant que le froid se faisait plus mordant mais ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Peter n'est jamais venu mais peut être qu'il s'est endormi sans le vouloir ou qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Bien sûr que j'étais triste, ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne m'a pas brisé le cœur. Il savait parfaitement que j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule dans le noir et pourtant il ne m'a même pas prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je ne sais même pas quand je le reverrais peut être que je devrais revenir ce soir pour l'attendre, peut être qu'il s'est tout simplement trompé de jour. Ou peut être bien même que c'est moi qui ait mal compris. Oui je reviendrais ce soir mais cette fois je penserais à prendre une cape plus chaude. De toute façon j'y serais bien contrainte puisque j'ai laissé ma seconde cape à Rémus. C'est ma faute s'il s'est endormi dans le couloir alors je pouvais bien lui laisser ce morceau de tissu.


	3. Amoureuse

**Bonjour tout le monde **

**Alors un grand merci à mes trois revieweuses :) Je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que cette fois c'est définitif cette fic comportera neuf chapitres. J'ai écrit les huit premiers et donc il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue. Ca fera donc de cette fic la première que j'aurais jamais fini ( un grand moment d'émotion xD ) , mais en attendant voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :D**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand je suis arrivée en haut des marches il m'attendait. Non pas Peter, mais Rémus. Son uniforme était impeccablement ajusté quoique le bas de son pantalon commençait à présenter des traces d'usure. Il aurait suffi le recoudre un peu pour qu'il retrouve son apparence d'antan mais je me serais bien gardée d'en faire la remarque. A vrai dire en voyant le jeune homme en haut des marches j'ai failli faire demi tour. Oui je voulais parler à Peter mais me retrouver seule à seule avec son meilleur ami me terrifiait. Comprenons nous bien, Rémus n'a rien d'effrayant, je veux dire la plupart des personnes de Poudlard lui confieraient leurs vies sans hésiter. Mais moi dès que j'approche un garçon je ne peux m'empêcher de bégayer et rougir. Forcément je n'arrive pas à aligner plus de deux phrases et généralement ça finit en éclat de rire. Il fut un moment où de petits plaisantins s'amusaient à me taquiner de cette façon et à chaque fois je me retrouvais en pleurs dans mon lit.

Ils ont arrêté le jour où Ruby les a menacé, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a leur dit et à vrai dire je n'ai même pas demandé. J'étais juste soulagée et je préférais ne même plus y penser. Au début avec Peter c'était exactement pareil. J'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi alors j'évitais le plus possible de parler, je pense même que pendant un moment il a du me croire muette. Mais maintenant que je le connais mieux, que je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, les bégaiements ont cessé et je dirais même que je peux me montrer plus ou moins naturelle. Ce qui en soit n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour la personne qui me fait face. Quoiqu'il en soit il est sûr et certain que je n'arriverais pas à parler à Rémus. Il va me trouver stupide, en parler aux autres et Peter aura tellement honte qu'il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

J'ai essayé de partir discrètement, après tout c'était une des rares choses pour laquelle j'étais douée, mais sans que je sache comment le préfet a remarqué ma présence. Il s'est approché de moi et comme une idiote je suis restée pétrifier. J'aurais eu le temps de partir, vraiment le temps mais mes jambes refusaient d'avancer. Instinctivement j'ai baissé les yeux, je ne pouvais pas l'affronter lui et son regard perçant. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'analysait, qu'il essayait de lire en moi mais il ne pouvait y parvenir alors je n'avais vraiment rien à craindre. J'étais sur la dernière marche des escaliers et bien entendu c'Est-ce moment là qu'a choisi un groupe de garçon pour passer et au passage me bousculer. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que je sente les bras du Gryffondor se refermaient autour de moi. J'ai du faire un bond d'au moins cinq mètres en arrière à son contact, et encore ça me semble peu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Cria Rémus à l'attention du groupe qui déjà se trouvait en bas des marches

A peine eut il fini de les apostropher que les traits de son visage se sont adoucis. Détendu il était beaucoup plus beau mais quand il a tourné les yeux vers moi, et que fatalement il m'a surpris en train de le regarder, mon visage s'est empourpré. Je voulais disparaître sous terre et ne pas devoir l'affronter mais je savais que la réalité allait être tout autre. Dans mon bond en arrière je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver coincée contre l'un des murs et encore moins que le jeune homme veuille m'adresser la parole. C'est vrai il devait avoir beaucoup mieux à faire, je ne sais pas converser avec d'autres filles plus intéressantes, lire un livre, ou tout simplement dormir.

- Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment

Je me contentais de secouer la tête en signe de négation et je trouvais déjà avoir fait un gros effort. En principe n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué aurait abandonné et serait parti vaquer à ses occupations mais lui il restait là, planté devant moi comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Bien entendu il m'aurait suffi de lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais les mots refuseraient de sortir je le savais d'avance alors à quoi bon m'imposer une humiliation aussi intense. J'aurais aussi pu le regarder pour essayer de deviner ses intentions mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

- Tu attends la même personne que hier ?

--

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle vienne ce soir mais mon intuition a été la bonne. En me voyant elle a hésité mais en se faisant bousculer elle n'a plus vraiment eu le choix. J'ai voulu la rattraper mais elle s'est dégagée à une vitesse hallucinante. Sirius aurait ricané en voyant la rapidité dont elle a fait preuve mais ça m'a fait comprendre qu'elle devait vraiment être effrayée pour réagir de cette façon. Son parfum m'a envoûté aussi rapidement que la nuit dernière et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'ai eu envie de la connaître. L'ironie du sort c'est que la seule fille qui m'intéresse est aussi celle qui semble ne pas vouloir entretenir la moindre conversation avec moi. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts et je peux entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'intensifient dans sa poitrine. J'essaie de la mettre en confiance mais on dirait bien que c'est peine perdue, elle se contente d'hocher la tête à chacune de mes questions faisant ainsi se balancer ses nattes au rythme de ses mouvements.

Je ne sais même pas quelle est la couleur de ses yeux, ni comment elle s'appelle, mais elle m'intrigue. Je me demande si la personne qu'elle attend est son petit ami, si c'est le cas il manque vraiment à tous ses devoirs. Deux rendez vous et deux absences, c'est inadmissible. Je me rends compte que son cœur se calme et je la surprends à me regarder. Ca n'a duré qu'un bref instant mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ses joues changer de couleur et par-dessus tout j'ai eu le temps de constater qu'elle possédait de magnifiques yeux verts. Pendant quelques minutes je laisse un silence s'installait, juste le temps que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme régulier.

- Je peux connaître ton prénom ?

- Pourquoi … tu … me … me … parles ?

Au moment même où elle prononce cette phrase elle lève les yeux vers moi et je vois qu'elle est réellement peinée. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure ne se rendant probablement pas compte de l'effet que ça peut avoir sur la plupart des garçons.

- C'est pour te … moquer de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas de raisons de me moquer, je voulais juste savoir qui était cette fille prête à attendre deux nuits entières pour une seule et même personne

Elle se tait, baisse les yeux et je sais qu'elle ne me répondra pas. Pendant trois jours le même manège se reproduit mais de jour en jour je la sens plus confiante. Les battements de son cœur se stabilisent mais surtout elle n'impose plus une distance minimum de quelques mètres entre nous. Je ne sais pas qui elle attendait les premiers jours mais je me plais à croire que maintenant elle vient pour moi. Je sais que nous n'aurons pas de conversations passionnantes, ni même de conversations du tout alors j'ai pris sur moi de ramener un jeu d'échec. Je comptais lui expliquer toutes les règles mais il se trouve qu'elle savait déjà parfaitement jouer. Parfois j'entame de longs monologues, je sais qu'elle m'écoute mais elle ne semble toujours pas disposée à me répondre. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être distrait par ses yeux à chaque fois que j'ai la brève occasion de les entrapercevoir mais je n'ai pas réussi à gagner la moindre partie contre elle. Et puis un jour, entre le moment où elle avance sa dame et le moment où je me rends compte qu'elle vient de faire échec elle prend la parole.

- Jade

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom, enfin, je m'appelle Jade

- C'est un joli nom. Il te va bien.

- Je m'excuse dit elle doucement

- De m'avoir mis la plus belle raclée de toute ma vie aux échecs ? Tu es toute pardonnée répondis je souriant

- J'avais peur que tu … que tu te moques … parce que j'ai du mal à … enfin … je suis stupide avoue-t-elle attristée

- Quelqu'un qui est capable de gagner 5 partis successives d'échec n'est pas stupide

Le reste de la semaine se poursuit de la même façon si ce n'est le fait qu'elle prend la parole de temps à autre. Elle ne se confie pas, ne dit rien de personnel et je ne sais rien d'autre d'elle à part le fait qu'elle s'appelle Jade mais je sens qu'elle apprend à me faire confiance. Ses bégaiements timides se sont transformés en phrases construites et pleine de sens mais ces rougissements ne diminuent pas. Ca ne me dérange pas, ça la rend attendrissante mais elle ça semble la gêner considérablement. Elle n'aime pas que je la fixe trop longtemps ni même que je lui fasse des compliments, à chaque fois que ça arrive j'entends son cœur faire des bonds pharamineux dans sa poitrine mais surtout j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me croit pas, jamais. Je ne sais pas qui elle attendait les deux premiers soirs, et je ne le saurais sans doute probablement jamais mais au fond de moi j'espère que ce n'est pas son petit ami. C'est stupide, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'attache autant à elle, elle est différente, si différente que ça ne l'en rend que plus intéressante.

--

Je n'ai pas revu Peter et étrangement ça m'attriste beaucoup moins qu'avant. Peut être parce que Rémus est toujours là pour passer du temps avec moi. Au début j'étais intimidée en sa présence, mais qui ne le serait pas ? Il a de très beaux yeux, de très beaux cheveux, une très belle bouche et … enfin vous l'aurez compris je le trouve réellement très beau. Mais au-delà de ça, il est aussi très gentil et surtout très patient. Je suis sûre que parfois il doit avoir envie de partir, il doit sûrement s'ennuyer mais il ne dit jamais rien. Il se contente de me sourire chaleureusement et parfois j'en viens à me dire que peut être il ne me trouve pas si inintéressante que ça. Pourtant je n'oublie pas et je n'oublierais jamais qu'il a des tas et des tas d'autres filles à ses pieds, tellement qu'il aurait à peine à faire un geste pour avoir une petite amie. Je ne suis pas amoureuse parce que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance mais j'attends avec impatience que la journée se termine pour le retrouver. Ca peut se terminer du jour au lendemain, un jour il ne viendra plus mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je m'en remettrais, enfin je crois.

Le professeur Hagrid nous donne son cours et malgré le froid mordant de ce mois de novembre je me sens bien. J'aime qu'il nous explique ce qu'il connaît sur les différentes créatures et même si la plupart des autres le trouve incompétent moi c'est mon professeur préféré. Le silence se fait au moment où une licorne fait son apparition. Hagrid la gratifie d'une caresse et apparemment sans son intervention jamais nous n'aurions eu la chance d'en voir une. Nous sommes censé passer l'un après l'autre pour essayer de l'approcher mais je préfère passer mon tour. Elle ne se laisse caresser que par les êtres jugés pur alors quelle chance aurais-je ? Deux filles de Serdaigles réussissent à poser la main sur elle brièvement et Hagrid parait déçu. Je m'éloigne un peu du groupe, comme d'ordinaire d'ailleurs, quand quelques minutes plus tard je sens quelque chose me touchait le dos. Oh non va-t-en, arrête les autres vont finir par te remarquer. Ca ne manque pas, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles Hagrid arrête son discours pour venir dans ma direction. Non non non il s'agit d'une erreur, cette licorne n'a pas du tout envie que je la touche et encore moins que je monte sur son dos. Comment ça sur son dos ? Sans me demander mon avis mon professeur me soulève pour me poser sur cette créature mythique.

Le reste de la classe tourne le regard vers moi et je suis sûre qu'ils sont en train de se demander qui je suis. Elle marche doucement mais je ne suis pas rassurée, monter sur une licorne ce n'est pas interdit par la loi ? En tout cas Hagrid ne semble pas vraiment s'en soucier à en juger par l'air béat qu'il vient de prendre. Le calme apparent de la scène se transforme soudain en tempête virulente quand deux garçons s'approchent sans vraiment se rendre compte de là où ils mettent les pieds. Ils s'amusent à se lancer un petit vif d'or, de dos celui aux cheveux mi long atterrit devant la licorne qui se cabre. Ca ne dure que quelques petites secondes, tellement rapidement que personne n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui vient de se passer. En voyant le garçon approchait, la licorne a pris peur et s'est enfui se libérant de tous les passagers indésirables, c'est-à-dire moi. J'ai atterri sur le dos et le temps de reprendre mon souffle le garçon à l'origine de toute cette agitation était penché au dessus de moi l'air inquiet. J'ai entendu les soupirs des autres filles et je me suis demandée qu'Est-ce qui leur prenait de glousser dans un moment pareil.

- Tu peux te relever ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment

Me relever ? A vrai dire je n'y avais même pas pensé une seule seconde. J'essaie mais ma cheville me lance sans parler de la douleur fulgurante dans mon épaule droite. Je réussis quand même à m'asseoir me rendant compte que le garçon qui me fait face semble bien décidé à ne pas bouger tant que je n'aurais pas répondu. C'est seulement quand je lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui que je me rends compte de qui il s'agit. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, un parfait inconnu, mais non il a fallu précisément que ce soit Sirius Black. Soit le chouchou de ses dames, soit la seule personne avec qui il est impossible de rester discrète. Je risque d'entendre parler de cet incident pendant longtemps et rien que cette idée me laisse présager de longs moments de souffrance. Je suis sûre que certaines filles seraient même capable de dire que j'ai fait exprès de me retrouver sur son chemin pour pouvoir l'approcher. Vraiment n'importe quoi. En arrivant près de nous, Hagrid parait soucieux. Il semble s'interroger sur la marche à suivre et lorsque Sirius propose de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie cette idée semble l'enthousiasmer. Moi pas vraiment. D'un seul geste mon professeur me prend dans ses bras, un peu comme si j'étais une sorte de poids plume, avant de m'aider à me poser sur mes pieds.

Je manque de trébucher et bien entendu devinez par qui je suis rattrapée ? Un murmure plaintif s'échappe de l'assistance et je n'ose même pas me retourner pour affronter le regard haineux des filles. Sirius passe pour un héros, et moi pour une profiteuse. Je me dégage avant d'essayer d'avancer toute seule. Je boite, claudique, mais j'y arrive. J'ai au moins fait dix pas, et dans mon état je vous prie de croire que c'est une avancée spectaculaire, quand tranquillement Sirius se souvient qu'il est censé m'aider. Enfin j'aurais bien entendu préféré qu'il omette ce détail mais son ami semble le lui avoir rappelé. Apparemment il veut me soutenir en passant son bras sur ma taille mais il est absolument hors de question qu'un garçon comme lui me touche de cette façon, réflexion faite que n'importe quel garçon me touche de cette façon.

- Je peux y aller toute seule

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'énervement où le fait que je sache qu'une fois rentrée dans mon dortoir je devrais subir un sacré interrogatoire mais je n'ai pas bégayé, même pas ne serait ce qu'hésiter. Il semble surpris, et bien quoi ? Il n'est pas le fantasme ambulant de toutes les filles que je sache. Enfin je crois.

- Mon rôle est de t'amener à l'infirmerie, pour quel genre de personne passerais-je en laissant une pauvre petite fille toute seule dans l'immensité du parc dit il narquois

- La pauvre fille peut se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin de chevalier servant. Si tu allais plutôt voir si tu ne manques pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je t'ai déjà fait quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il interrogatif

- A moi non

Je suis une personne horrible, foncièrement mauvaise. De quel droit je lui parle de cette façon ? Peut être parce qu'il a fait souffrir Ruby. Je m'en veux d'avoir utiliser ce ton pour lui parler mais d'un autre côté je suis assez fière de moi. C'est vrai ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, ou plutôt devrais je dire jamais. Ca ne semble pas le déstabiliser bien au contraire. James rit de bon cœur alors que Sirius passe une main dans ses cheveux amusé.

- Je t'aime bien fillette

- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire

C'est mal, très mal. Mais il m'insupporte, il se sert des personnes comme des objets et vraiment je n'ai jamais compris les autres qui le considère comme un dieu vivant. La beauté ne donne pas tous les droits, et encore du point de vue de ce seul critère je trouve Rémus bien plus supérieur.

--

C'est comme une lente et douce agonie. Je sombre de plus en plus profondément tout en sachant que je n'ai aucune chance de revenir un jour de ce gouffre sans fond. Sirius avait raison, j'avais besoin d'expérience, celle d'une fille aussi libérée que Ruby. La première fois elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est contenté de lancer des sourires arrogants en m'observant. Ce fut assez rapide, une étreinte aussi fugace que passionnée. Ses sous vêtements étaient tellement osés qu'en y repensant les souvenirs de cette nuit se font plus intense, plus réel dans mon esprit. Elle s'amusait à jouer avec moi, chacune de ses caresses étaient un test, chacune des positions expérimentées étaient censés me montrer à quel point elle m'était supérieure. Pendant toute la semaine nous nous sommes vus et à la fin oui le dimanche soir je lui ai réellement montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Mes doigts se sont resserrés autour de son joli cou et l'idée que j'avais toute puissance sur elle m'a réellement grisé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle me connaissait je lui ai fait peur et je l'ai senti infiniment plus respectueuse qu'avant.

Néanmoins elle commence à me lasser. Ce n'est qu'un jouet de passage. Elle est aussi belle que superficielle et l'image de ma petite Jade m'a souvent traversé. Pour mener mon projet à bien j'ai du la délaisser mais je sais qu'elle me pardonnera, elle pardonne toujours de toute manière. J'attends dans le couloir de la bibliothèque qu'elle se décide à passer, il faut que je la vois, que je sente son odeur près de moi, que je puisse toucher ses cheveux dorés. Il me la faut et je l'aurais. Je sens mon sang pulser dans mon cerveau au moment où je vois sa silhouette juvénile s'avançait vers moi et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Ses ballerines semblent flotter sur la pierre mais je remarque qu'en ce mercredi elle a attaché ses cheveux en une tresse unique. C'est la première fois depuis six ans qu'elle porte une autre coiffure et ça m'intrigue. Certes ça ne représente pas un réel changement mais connaissant Jade quelque chose a du se passer. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur elle s'arrête mais ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Elle ne manifeste pas son enthousiasme de me retrouver, elle n'esquisse pas un sourire, elle se contente de me regarder dans le silence le plus total.

- Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière

- Je t'ai attendu, toute la nuit.

Sa voix est froide, dénuée de toute sympathie. Je ne la reconnais pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me tombe dans les bras, à ce qu'elle s'interroge sur elle-même mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi au meilleur moyen de me faire pardonner puisque je ne pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire. Au moment où je commence à m'inquiéter elle souffle avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Au fond ce n'est pas si grave Peter.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, elle n'a pas changé et c'est pour ça que mon désir envers elle est si fort. Sans pouvoir me contrôler je la prends dans mes bras et je la sens se raidir. Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les contacts physiques et cette fois là ne fait pas exception à la règle. Pourtant quand je finis par relâcher ma prise elle me souris gentiment. Elle est si adorable ainsi. Quelques mèches folles encadrant son visage, des yeux verts où viennent briller quelques étincelles mais surtout cette expression sur son visage, elle n'est que pure gentillesse et compréhension. Comment dans ce cas puis je avoir envie de lui faire du mal ? Peut être parce que je suis réellement un monstre.

- Peter je peux te dire un secret ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement

- Bien entendu je t'écoute

Elle me fait confiance, elle me prend pour son confident. Toutes ces choses qu'elle me dit elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elles me sont utiles. Je l'incite à continuer voyant l'air hésitant qu'elle vient de prendre. Que pourrait-elle avoir à me dire de si important ? Que je lui ai manqué ? Oui certainement mais quoi d'autre ? Et au moment où j'entends le son de sa voix mon monde s'effondre.

- Je suis amoureuse


	4. Pré au lard

CHAPITRE 4

Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Jusqu'ici je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser à un quelconque garçon, j'aurais même dit qu'elle avait une tendance nette à les éviter et ça m'arrangeait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Après tout si elle n'était pas amoureuse ça ne signifiait donc pas que j'étais simplement un ami. Que c'était ma faute si elle ne ressentait rien. Mais là je me sens trahi, elle m'a préféré quelqu'un. Et cette constatation me fait frémir. J'ai envie de la secouer, de lui faire retirer ce qu'elle vient de me dire mais je ne fais rien. Je reste là impassible à la regarder alors qu'elle rougit un peu. Juste assez pour me faire dire que ce n'est pas une parole en l'air. Qui peut bien être ce garçon qui a brisé sa carapace ? Elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'un visage, il faut qu'elle connaisse cette personne, qu'elle lui ait parlé, et pour qu'une telle chose arrive il a fallu que cette personne devienne proche d'elle. Une question me taraude l'esprit : qui ?

- Je sais que c'est stupide parce que lui il ne m'aimera jamais alors ne t'inquiètes pas je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs

- Jade tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce contrastant avec les pensées monstrueuses qui déferlaient en moi

- Non parce que c'est idiot. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être avec lui de toute façon et puis en faite je ne crois pas que je pourrais être avec quelqu'un me dit elle gênée

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Demandais je intrigué

- Parce que tu sais bien il faut embrasser et enfin tout ça dit elle plus rouge que rouge

- Et ? C'est si dérangeant que ça ?

- Oublie, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas comprendre me répondit elle attristée

- Si tu veux je pourrais toujours t'apprendre

Ca parait innocent comme proposition mais ça ne l'est pas. Elle va sûrement penser qu'il s'agit d'un geste d'amitié mais il n'en est rien. J'ai envie qu'elle accepte et une fois que ce sera fait elle ne sera plus qu'à moi. Je pourrais l'emmener sur des terrains inconnus, lui faire découvrir des choses qu'elle n'ose même pas imaginer, mais par-dessus tout je pourrais enfin la faire mienne.

- Je ne veux pas apprendre c'est si dur à comprendre ? Me répondit elle sèchement

Pour la première fois elle ne me parle pas gentiment, ni faiblement. Non elle fait imposer sa volonté et je me rends compte que décidément elle n'est plus la même qu'il y a une semaine. Ses traits finissent par s'adoucir et je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ne se rend elle pas compte à quel point elle peut me faire fantasmer ?

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Je sais que tu disais ça pour être gentil alors pardon.

- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ce soir ? On ira chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines et puis après on ira dans le parc

- Non désolé pas ce soir Peter. Demain si tu veux

- Tu dois le retrouver ? Demandais-je en colère

- Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine alors excuse moi mais j'avais des choses de prévu

Je ne supporte pas qu'elle me réponde de cette manière et mon sang se met à bouillonner à l'intérieur de mes veines. Sans pouvoir me contrôler je lui attrape le poignet avant de la secouer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais jamais du avoir un tel geste mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Quand je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire il est déjà trop tard. Ma main est toujours sur son poignet mais elle, son air a radicalement changé. Elle me regarde apeurée avant de se dégager et de reculer de quelques pas.

- Jade, pardon je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé, je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Excuse moi dis je précipitamment

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches. Jamais tu entends !

Sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus elle se retourne avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il n'aurait servi à rien que je la suive, elle est trop douée pour se cacher. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner mais comment ? D'abord je dois lui laisser le temps de se calmer et peut être qu'après c'est elle qui reviendra. Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Attendre.

***

Cette nuit là elle est arrivée en retard, enfin pas qu'il y ait un horaire précis seulement cette fois ci elle est arrivée plus tard que d'habitude. Son visage était laissé dégagé par la tresse qu'elle s'était faite à l'arrière de la tête et j'ai pu constater à quel point elle paraissait fragile lorsqu'elle ne baissait pas constamment le regard. Elle n'a pas souri en me voyant, à vrai dire elle paraissait même assez soucieuse. Je n'osais pas vraiment lui demander ce qui n'allait pas craignant sa réaction mais quand j'ai vu son poignée entourait d'une fine bandelette blanche je me suis sérieusement inquiété. Et si jamais quelqu'un exerçait une quelconque sorte de violence sur elle ? Bien entendu si c'était le cas il faudrait que j'agisse. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire battre sans rien faire tout de même. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi sur la rambarde de la fenêtre et je la sentais vraiment triste. J'ai hésité plusieurs secondes mais j'ai fini par poser ma main sur la sienne. Elle a sursauté mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Mes doigts se sont enlacés aux siens et je n'ai pu que constater à partir de ce moment là à quel point elle paraissait troublée.

Elle était glacée mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais sentir la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne et je priais silencieusement pour qu'elle ne veuille pas se dégager. Elle ne fit rien se contentant de rester dans son mutisme. Elle était pensive et quand finalement au bout de quelques minutes elle se décida à tourner le regard vers moi j'avais envie de l'embrasser. C'était totalement inconscient, elle me faisait confiance alors ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher maintenant. Elle cachait quelque chose, voir même un pan entier de sa vie mais à ce moment précis je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de l'esprit cette envie qui me tenaillait. J'avais l'habitude de me contenir donc c'Est-ce que je fis non sans trop de difficultés.

- Jade qu'Est-ce que tu as au poignée ?

- Je me suis cognée

- Tu me le dirais si quelqu'un te faisait du mal n'Est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que tes amis sont importants pour toi Rémus ?

- Tu sais bien que oui

- Est-ce que tu serais prêt à leur pardonner n'importe quoi ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas

A nouveau ce silence qui nous emprisonne et elle qui réfléchit. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas répondu à la question, d'ailleurs elle ne répond jamais aux questions qui la dérange, elle se contente de les éluder pour passer à autre chose. La lumière de la lune vient se refléter dans ses cheveux blonds rendant sa peau un peu pâle que précédemment. Je regarde nos mains soudés et je me rends compte à quel point la sienne est petite dans la mienne. Une cicatrice qui s'étale sur ma paume vient effleurer son pouce qui me caresse doucement. Je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès mais ce geste m'apaise. Ces ongles sont coupés court à l'inverse des autres filles mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle les ronge. Au moment où je suis en train d'observer son cou et les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvent elle tourne la tête me surprenant en pleine contemplation. Ses joues rosissent alors qu'elle se met à gigoter mal à l'aise, Est-ce que quelqu'un un jour lui a dit à quel point elle pouvait être belle au clair de lune ? Est-ce qu'on lui a déjà dit comme elle pouvait être attendrissante dans son attitude ?

- Jade j'aimerais te demander quelque chose

- Ca doit être grave pour que tu hésites ainsi me dit elle sérieusement

- Non c'est juste que j'ai peur de ta réaction

- Toi ? Tu as peur ? De ma réaction ? Me demande-t-elle vraiment surprise

- C'est que tu es tellement fuyante, j'ai toujours peur de dire quelque chose ou de faire quelque chose qui te pousserait à ne plus revenir

- Excuse moi Rémus d'être comme ça mais c'est juste que … Enfin … Bon si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, je te promets que je ne serais pas fâchée et que je ne m'en irais pas

J'ai vraiment cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait me révéler quelque chose sur elle mais elle s'est rétractée au dernier moment. Je ne peux pas la forcer à parler alors je me dois d'être patient. Elle continue à me regarder attendant visiblement que je prenne la parole, mais Est-ce réellement une bonne idée ?

- Tu sais il y a bal de noël qui approche alors je me demandais si tu accepterais d'y aller, avec moi je veux dire

Je sens que ma phrase était stupide, dénué de tout romantisme ou de tout ce qu'attende les filles en faite. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des demandes, généralement ce sont les filles qui m'en font mais dans ce cas précis je sais très bien que si je n'avais rien fait elle n'aurait rien fait non plus. Pendant quelques secondes elle parait stupéfaite, apparemment en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et je sens l'odeur du sang qui commence à perler. Le loup s'éveille et voudrait me pousser à l'embrasser encore et encore mais je le retiens, usant de toute ma force pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ses pensées.

- Je ne vais jamais aux bals me dit elle tristement en baissant les yeux

- Il faut une première fois à tout non ?

- J'aimerais t'accompagner, j'aimerais vraiment mais je ne peux pas

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'en empêches ? Explique moi on trouvera une solution

- Je ne peux pas supporter que les autres me regardent, je ne peux pas supporter qu'on chuchote sur mon passage et encore moins qu'on se moque de moi. Parce que quand j'arriverais avec toi au bal tout le monde pensera à une seule et unique chose. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté d'accompagner cette petite idiote ? Et puis tu voudras, tu voudras que …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle se lève me tournant le dos et je peux entendre qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle demande pouvait être l'objet d'autant d'inquiétudes mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je compte bien y aller avec elle, même si pour ça je dois me mettre à genou pour qu'elle accepte, et même si j'aurais l'air d'un parfait abruti. Ma main passe sur son épaule et je la sens réprimer un frisson puis sans que j'ai à faire quoique ce soit elle vient se blottir contre moi. Ses sanglots viennent s'échouer contre ma chemise et je la sens trembler doucement. L'une de mes mains passent dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre vient entourer sa taille. Ses pleurs s'estompent doucement mais elle ne se dégage pas pour autant.

- Je ne te forcerais à rien et je te promets que personne, je dis bien personne ne se moquera de toi

- Pourquoi tu m'invites moi ? Me demanda-t-elle toujours dans mes bras

- Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'y aller

- Mais il y a d'autres filles et …

- Et rien du tout. Jade je veux que tu viennes avec moi, et si tu ne viens pas je n'irais pas non plus

***

Je sais que je me fais des illusions, de douces illusions certes, mais des illusions tout de même. Rémus veut juste se montrer gentil avec moi c'est tout. Je ne dois pas espérer quelque chose de lui, d'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas penser à lui de cette façon. C'est mal de me faire des idées et surtout ça me fera souffrir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller à ce bal avec lui, peut être parce que je me sentais en sécurité avec lui ou peut être parce que je suis réellement amoureuse de lui. Pourtant j'aurais du lui dire non, j'aurais vraiment du mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard je vais me rendre à pré au lard et c'est loin d'être une perspective réjouissante. Jusqu'ici je n'avais aucune raison de m'y rendre, ma tante me faisait envoyer des fournitures scolaires et c'était bien suffisant. Seulement je ne vois pas par quel moyen je pourrais lui demander de m'envoyer une robe de soirée. Surtout qu'elle risquerait de se faire de faux espoirs si je lui apprenais cette nouvelle. Elle souhaite réellement que je me fasse des amis, que j'ai un petit ami mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que ça m'est très difficile.

J'aurais peut être du demander à Ruby de m'accompagner mais ces deniers temps elle est distante. Elle ne me raconte plus rien et surtout elle refuse de me dire avec qui elle a passé toutes ses nuits la semaine dernière. C'est étrange, d'ordinaire elle s'empresse de me faire un récit détaillé mais cette fois ci on dirait qu'elle n'a pas envie que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Je me rends compte que la plupart des autres élèves ont abandonné leur uniforme pour une tenue plus saillante et je remercie le ciel d'en avoir fait de même. C'est vrai qu'au départ l'idée n'était pas de m'embellir, non au contraire l'idée était plutôt de passer inaperçue. Un pantalon noir tout simple, un pull vert en coton, ma cape de sorcière, mon écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et voilà le tour était joué. Une fois arrivé à Pré au lard je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais bien pouvoir acheter une robe. J'aurais pu demander mais à qui ? A un groupe de quatre ou cinq élèves ? Certainement pas. Au bout d'une errance de quelques minutes j'ai fini par atterrir dans une petite boutique reculée très loin de la popularité que pourrait avoir Gaichiffon ou l'établissement de Mme Guipure.

L'intérieur de la boutique était propre et bien rangée mais en voyant les robes sur les étalages je me suis rendu compte que jamais je n'oserais porter une telle robe. Des lacets fermant dans le dos, des décolletés vertigineux, des couleurs vives, non décidément rien ne convenait. Une vieille femme est arrivé et a souri devant mon air décontenancé. C'est vrai que je devais avoir l'air un peu perdu. En même temps comment choisir quelque chose dans tout cet amas de chiffon ?

- Ma fille a entrepris de moderniser ma boutique, pas vraiment une réussite si vous voulez mon avis me dit elle gentiment

- Oh si c'est très … Enfin … ces robes sont très belles bien sûr. Mais je …

- Rien ne vous convient n'Est-ce pas ?

- C'est que c'est un peu trop osé, j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus … traditionnel

- Suivez moi dans l'arrière boutique, j'ai quelque chose de parfait pour vous je crois

De toute façon ais je vraiment le choix ? Je me demande quelle surprise elle me réserve et dans ma tête j'imagine une robe oscillant entre le rose et les volants assortis sans oublier les manches bouffantes. Mais une fois devant la robe je suis obligé de dire que ce qu'elle me propose n'a rien à voir. Un tissu blanc léger, des perles cousues à la main sur les rebords du bas de la robe, des manches fines recouvrant mes épaules, elle est très belle voir magnifique mais Est-ce qu'une telle robe m'ira ? Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir la vieille femme m'oblige à aller l'essayer dans l'une des cabines mise à disposition. Elle glisse le long de ma peau avec une fluidité spectaculaire et je me rends compte qu'elle est parfaitement ajustée à ma silhouette. Le prix n'est pas un problème mais Est-ce que Rémus va l'aimer ? La plupart des filles seront probablement habillés en noir alors Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Oh et puis de toute façon qu'Est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Ce ne sera pas la fin du monde si pour une fois je me fais remarquer, et puis je ne dois pas seulement penser à moi, je ne dois pas faire honte à Rémus, c'est ma priorité.

En sortant de la boutique je me rends compte que je me sens plus légère qu'avant. J'étais seulement venu pour acheter une robe mais puisque je suis ici autant visiter un peu. Les allées sont enneigés conférant un aspect spéciale au tout. Les façades de magasin sont déjà recouvertes de décorations de noël et je vois plusieurs groupes d'enfants en train de faire des batailles de boule de neige. Ils ont l'air si heureux que ça me rend un peu plus mélancolique. Je n'ai personne à rejoindre mais après tout c'est moi qui en ait décidé ainsi. En avançant je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite de l'identité du groupe posté devant les trois balais. Ce n'est que quand je croise ce regard vert métallique que je me rends compte que j'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester à Poudlard pour la journée. Un son involontaire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je sens mes yeux devenir humide. Le reste de la troupe se retourne et je vois un large sourire envahir le plus grand d'entre eux. En une fraction de secondes ils se retrouvent tous en face de moi, le chef s'imposant de toute sa haute stature, les sous fifres en retrait et puis lui, lui dont le regard me culpabilise, lui dont l'apparence me fait me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé il y a déjà six ans. Pourtant c'est comme si c'était hier, rien n'a changé et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

- Alors Andrew tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta petite sœur ?

Ses dents pointus ressortent de sa bouche comme des lames acérés et un frisson de terreur me parcoure. Il a exactement la même apparence qu'il y a quelques années. De longs cheveux gris, une apparence sale et disgracieuse, des ongles jaunis et crasseux mais par-dessus tout l'expression de son visage est exactement la même. Il passe un doigt le long de ma joue et je sens la petite entaille qu'il vient de me faire, le sang coule en quelques gouttes sur mon visage et je vois les autres qui commencent à s'agiter. Ils montrent les dents, la position qu'ils viennent de prendre est celle du chasseur et pourtant je n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Plus maintenant.

- Ca suffit maintenant gronde Andrew

- J'ai toujours préféré les enfants mais ta sœur est décidément une personne délicieuse

***

Je passais une bonne après midi, je veux dire par là que j'avais accepté d'accompagner les garçons dans leur visite mensuelle à Honeydukes et Zonko. Pour une fois leurs pitreries me faisait rire mais ça avait sûrement à voir avec le fait qu'elle venait d'accepter de m'accompagner au bal. Mes amis m'avaient chambré pour savoir de qui il s'agissait mais je comptais bien à ce qu'ils le découvrent le soir du bal de Noël et pas avant. Enfin ça c'était ce qui était prévu avant que je la vois assailli par plusieurs garçons sur l'une des allées. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'erreur sur son identité, c'était bien elle, debout devant un homme qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour le reconnaître et une fois que ce fut fait je sentis le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Le loup en moi était furieux et l'homme l'était tout autant. Mes amis ont du sentir mon changement de comportement et se sont tournés vers la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux, son regard malsain se portait sur elle et au moment même où je vis sa bouche se porter vers son cou je n'y tins plus.

En deux bonds j'étais derrière elle, ma main posait sur son épaule pour la faire reculer alors que je ne lâchais pas du regard le loup garou devant moi. Il me regardait curieux et je le sentis me sonder. Je me laissais faire, il fallait qu'il sente que j'étais prêt à me battre si c'était nécessaire. Au bout de quelques secondes un sourire immense finit par déformer son visage mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à se montrer menaçant. A sa droite un autre jeune homme qui lui ne me portait pas la moindre attention. Il fixait jade mais je ne saurais dire si son attitude trahissait plus la colère que l'inquiétude.

- Tu aurais du nous dire que tu aimais à ce point les loups garou Jade ricana le chef

- Laisse la tranquille

- Mais peut être qu'elle veut toujours faire partie des nôtres, tu ne voudrais pas que ta petite sœur nous rejoigne Andrew poursuivit-il mauvais en la fixant dangereusement

- Nous avions un accord

- Nous nous amuserions tellement, elle serait notre chérie, notre poupée

Le ton grimpait entre les deux loups garous et je pouvais sentir l'angoisse palpable qui se dégageait des autres prêt à bondir si l'occasion se présentait. La main qui était posée sur l'épaule de Jade se retrouva dans le vide au moment où celle-ci se dégagea et se mit à courir vers la cabane hurlante. Le groupe ne tarda pas à rebrousser chemin lui aussi mais au dernier moment je vis l'un d'entre eux se retournait. Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur ma cavalière et la ressemblance d'un coup me sembla frappante. Quand à mon tour je rejoignis Jade, James et Sirius l'entouraient déjà visiblement en train de s'informer sur son état. L'aîné des Black semblait vouloir soigner la blessure qu'elle avait à la joue mais elle le repoussa. Ses yeux étaient rougis, sa peau plus blanche que d'ordinaire mais j'avais l'impression que j'allais enfin percer le mystère qui l'entourait. La phrase qu'avait prononcé Greyback aurait pu la renseigner sur ma lycanthropie mais elle ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention.

- Tu les connaissais ? Demanda James à l'adresse de Jade

- Laissez moi tranquille, allez vous en

- Il me semble qu'il serait plus approprié de te ramener à Poudlard

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je préférerais être toute seule

- Tu te fais attaquer par une horde de loup garou et on doit laisser courir ?

- Ils ne m'auraient rien fait

- C'est pas l'impression que ça donnait, il y en a au moins deux qui auraient pu te tuer sans sourciller

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Black dit elle froidement

- Tu es inconsciente ou tout simplement stupide fillette ? Celui aux yeux verts semblait prêt à te mordre

- Tais toi ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, jamais !

- Ah oui et comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu le connais peut être pauvre sotte ?

- Justement oui, c'est mon frère

Sans dire un mot de plus elle a tourné les talons avant de s'éloigner. Je sentais que Sirius venait de la blesser et apparemment mon meilleur ami l'avait senti lui aussi. Mais comment aurait on pu deviner que son frère était un loup garou ? Pire encore le bras droit de Greyback ? Je ne savais même pas si elle comptait toujours aller au bal avec moi, et cette pensée d'un coup m'affecta plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.


	5. Rémus

Que dire ?!

Oui cette fic est finie mais à chaque fois j'oublie de la poster. Donc merci à Althea de m'avoir rappelé sa publication ...

J'essaierais vraiment de finir de la poster avant deux semaines ... Merci à tous mes lecteurs évidemment, vos reviews me font toutes très très plaisir :)

ps : En réalité ce chapitre comporte deux chapitres différents mais comme ils étaient assez court je les ai rassemblé ^^

***

Tout était calme dans la villa ce soir là. L'eau de la piscine brillait à travers les rayons de la lune alors qu'à l'étage une lumière était toujours allumée. Une petite fille était assise sur un grand lit aux draps cousus de fils d'argents alors que devant elle se tenait un garçon d'environ dix sept ans qui visiblement était en train de lui raconter une histoire. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient dans son dos en une multitude de grandes boucles alors que sa chemise de nuit ne la couvrait que jusqu'au genou. Elle regardait son grand frère, ses yeux emplis d'admiration et d'amour. Doucement il lui embrassa le front avant de se relever prêt à éteindre la lumière.

- S'il te plait Andrew raconte moi une autre histoire demanda-t-elle plaintivement  
- Tu en as déjà eu deux, ne penses tu pas que ce soit suffisant ?  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois dit elle souriante  
- Il est tard maintenant, il faut que tu dormes  
- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? Proposa-t-elle avec une petite moue enfantine  
- Pour que tu me donnes des coups de pied comme la nuit dernière ? Non merci  
- Allez s'il te plait, je serais sage  
- Tu n'es jamais sage  
- Même pas vrai

Elle lui tira la langue boudeuse alors qu'il soupirait en finissant par se rasseoir à côté d'elle. De toute façon c'était toujours pareil, il finissait toujours par céder à tous ses caprices mais comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Sa petite sœur était tout bonnement adorable et avec la mort de ses parents l'année dernière dans une attaque de Mangemort c'était lui qui s'en occupait pendant les grandes vacances. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

- Depuis quand ne te fais plus de tresse ?  
- C'est pour les gamines les tresses  
- Moi j'aime bien

D'un coup un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre au rez de chaussée. D'un seul geste Andrew attrapa sa baguette ordonnant à sa sœur de rester là sans bouger. Les bruits se multiplièrent jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fasse entendre dans les escaliers. Il referma la porte derrière lui et encore assise sur son lit la fillette ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer dans le couloir. A peine deux minutes plus tard la même porte s'ouvrit à la volée mais non pas sur son frère mais sur un homme immense à la carrure robuste et aux cheveux gris. Il ne paraissait pas vieux mais l'odeur qui émanait de lui prouvait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de vivre comme un homme. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'il s'agenouillait en face d'elle lui prenant les mains. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses poignées, la douleur se faisait ressentir mais elle resta silencieuse. Son frère lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, de ne pas avoir peur alors elle lui obéirait.

- Comme tu es mignonne petit ange, tu sens tellement bon dit il en humant l'odeur de son cou  
- Où est mon grand frère ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
- Il ne va pas tarder ne t'inquiètes pas, ça te plairait de rester avec lui n'Est-ce pas ?  
- Oui souffla-t-elle  
- Alors laisse toi faire, ça sera un peu douloureux au début mais après ça ira mieux tu verras

Au moment où il allait planter ses canines dans sa peau elle se débattit. Elle n'avait certes pas de force mais sur le coup de la surprise il relâcha prise juste un instant. Agilement elle sauta du lit mais trop lentement. Le loup garou la rattrapa, attrapant sa taille en lui laissant trois cicatrices sur le ventre. Cette petite commençait sérieusement à l'agacer à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de la mordre elle bougeait au dernier moment. Elle était pourtant tellement frêle, il aurait pu l'écraser s'il le souhaitait alors comment faisait elle pour toujours se dégager ? Des coups de griffes sur les cuisses, des cris, des larmes et puis une nouvelle fois cette porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Andrew se tenait debout devant le vieux loup garou et sa sœur, derrière lui des hommes à terre mais surtout son regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

- Lâche là !  
- Je pourrais en effet, mais tu me tuerais tout de suite après n'Est-ce pas ? Répondit il calmement en maintenant sa prise sur la fillette  
- Andrew gémit elle  
- Ca va aller Jade, il ne te fera pas de mal je te le promet. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Siffla-t-il  
- J'aurais besoin d'un allié comme toi. En échange de quoi je laisserais tranquille ce charmant petit ange  
- Si je deviens un loup garou tu la laisseras en vie ?  
- Tu as tout compris  
- Non ! Andrew non ! Pleura la fillette  
- J'accepte

Comme un lien magique une faible lumière argentée entoura les deux hommes, une promesse, un pacte magique qui ne pouvait être rompu. Greyback lâcha la fillette qui tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il sortit de la pièce alors que Andrew regardait une dernière fois sa petite sœur. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'était la seule solution.

- Andrew non s'il te plait reste avec moi gémit elle doucement en l'attrapant par la manche de sa chemise  
- Il faut que tu sois courageuse Jade. Tante Fiona va bien s'occuper de toi tu verras  
- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, je veux venir avec toi  
- C'est impossible  
- Je deviendrais un loup garou, je ferais comme toi, je serais sage je te promets. S'il te plait Andrew ne me laisse pas toute seule  
- Je t'aime

Il l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois avant d'à son tour passer la porte. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, dernière jusqu'à sa sortie à Pré au lard.

* * *

En sortant de ma chambre je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un et pourtant Rémus était là, adossé contre le mur du couloir qui surplombait ma salle commune. Ce cauchemar, étant petite je le faisais toutes les nuits et voilà que maintenant il revenait, me rappelant ma culpabilité. Mon frère aurait pu s'en sortir si je n'avais pas été là. Il aurait pu transplané ou même tuer ce loup garou s'il avait voulu mais il s'était sacrifié pour moi. Un geste qui n'avait servi à rien, j'étais vide, creuse, malheureuse. Qu'avais-je donc à apporter à l'humanité ? Parfois je me faisais l'impression d'être un déchet. Il s'était sacrifié pour rien et ça je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Ses yeux verts cette après midi, cette façon de me regarder, il a du être tellement déçu. Je suis sûre qu'il doit regretter son choix à chaque minute qui passe. Je l'ai condamné à une vie d'assassin et toute ma vie je m'en voudrais. J'avais chaud, besoin de prendre l'air et la main que me tendit Rémus je n'eus même pas le courage de la repousser.

***

J'avais besoin de lui parler, besoin de la prendre dans mes bras. C'est les raisons qui me poussèrent à aller attendre près de sa salle commune. Bien sûr je n'avais aucune idée de si elle allait sortir ou non, mais j'avais cet espoir. En voyant le tableau qui barrait le passage pivoter je sus que c'était elle rien qu'à l'odeur de son parfum. Ses cheveux sentaient la vanille, son corps la pêche et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas immédiatement la serrer contre moi. Ses cheveux collaient sur sa peau, sa chemise de nuit blanche était un peu trop grande dévoilant l'une de ses épaules mais son regard lui ne faisait que trahir la tristesse qu'elle devait éprouver. Je lui pris la main gentiment l'emmenant prendre l'air dans le parc. Il devait faire froid mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Le vent faisait se soulever les quelques mèches qui lui cachait le front, faisant voleter la chemise de nuit autour de ses jambes. Elle alla s'asseoir sous l'un des arbres et je ne pus m'empêcher de garder sa main dans la mienne. L'herbe venait caresser la peau de ses jambes, c'est en faisant cette constation que je me rendis compte de la marque présente sur celles-ci. A hauteur du genou, là où quelques instants auparavant était présent le tissu de sa chemise de nuit s'étalait une cicatrice rougeâtre. Au moment même où elle remarqua ce que j'étais en train de regarder elle se releva précipitamment faisant tomber le tissu pour cacher la marque.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Demandais je perplexe en me relevant à mon tour  
- Un souvenir dit elle faiblement  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Pas vraiment non  
- Parler ça aide tu sais  
- Parler ?! Excuse moi de te contredire ça ne m'a jamais aidé. Avant mon entrée à Poudlard on m'a fait voir tout un tas de spécialiste, des personnes aptes à comprendre, des personnes réputés pour leur travail sur l'esprit. Et tu sais quoi ? Malgré toute leur science il n'y en a jamais un qui a été capable de comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir  
- Je pourrais toujours essayer dis je calmement  
- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne va pas ? Ok. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 9 ans, tués par des mange morts dans une embuscade. Mon frère s'est sacrifié pour que je reste en vie, pour moi il a accepté de devenir un loup garou alors qu'au départ ça devait être moi. Il aurait du être un sorcier puissant, il aurait du faire de grandes choses mais à cause de sa stupide de petite sœur il en est réduit à être l'homme de main du pire loup garou d'Angleterre. Tu sais ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on a gâché la vie de quelqu'un ? J'aurais mieux fait de mourir, de toute façon pour ce que ça changerait.

A nouveau les sanglots lui embuèrent la vue et lui bloquèrent la respiration. Non je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais je pouvais en être proche. Ainsi tremblante elle me fit l'effet de n'être qu'une petite créature fragile alors qu'apparemment elle avait affronté bien pire que la plupart des élèves siégeant à Poudlard. Contre toute attente elle vint d'elle-même dans mes bras. Ses petites mains agrippèrent ma chemise alors que son corps venait se coller au mien. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, que dire et que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Je me contentais de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille en lui massant le dos de ma main libre et apparemment ça semblait lui convenir. Ses pleurs cessèrent et lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers moi elle me sembla incroyablement mature.

Sur la pointe des pieds elle me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres alors que je restais là immobilisé, trop stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais en train de profiter de sa faiblesse, quel genre d'homme se conduirait ainsi ? Elle était en train de pleurer quelques secondes auparavant,elle m'avait ouvert son cœur et moi j'en profitais pour l'embrasser. Ou du moins je me laissais faire sans protester. Ses lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes et cette fois ci je la rapprochais davantage de moi, collant son bassin au mien alors que le baiser se prolongeait, se faisait plus ardent. Ses mains restaient accrochés à ma chemise et je ne pouvais qu'apprécier de sentir le léger goût de fraise qui émanait de ses lèvres. Quand le baiser prit fin je ne pus que ressentir le vide indéniable qu'il me laissait. Elle me regardait, semblait guetter ma réaction mais comment lui parler de toutes les sensations qui m'avaient traversé grâce à ce simple échange buccal ?

- Promets moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas murmura-t-elle  
- Jamais soufflais-je au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans mes bras

Un petit sourire ne tarda pas à apparaître sur son visage, elle ne souriait que rarement et savoir que j'en étais la cause me gonfla d'orgueil. Néanmoins j'étais loin d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de me confier, et j'étais aussi très loin d'ignorer la réaction qu'elle risquait d'avoir si je lui annonçais que j'étais moi aussi un lycanthrope. Pourtant mes pensées devinrent flous quand elle me quémanda un nouveau baiser, comment lui refuser après tout ?

* * *

Ils me le paieront, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Elle parce qu'elle ose se jeter dans ses bras de manière aussi impudique, et lui parce qu'il m'a trahi. Elle m'était réservée, elle était à moi et à cause de Rémus je devrais revoir mon plan. Je ne pourrais plus l'approcher aussi facilement maintenant qu'elle n'est plus isolée mais je suis son ami depuis des années contrairement à lui. Je trouverais bien un moyen de les séparer. En allant la trouver dans son dortoir je voulais savoir qui était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse et en voyant Rémus qui attendait sagement adossé contre le mur j'ai compris. Ils avaient du sûrement se rencontrer le jour où je n'avais pas pu aller la voir. Oui ça devait être certainement ça. Savoir que j'étais à l'origine de leur rencontre me mit dans une rage folle et je ne pensais plus qu'à me venger.

Demain quand elle sera seule j'irais une nouvelle fois m'excuser auprès d'elle. Elle finira bien par me pardonner, elle n'est pas rancunière, c'était un bon point pour moi. Et puis quand l'occasion se présentera je lui montrerais à quel point Rémus n'est pas un petit ami pour elle. Il me suffira de lui faire découvrir qu'il est un loup garou et là sûr et certain qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais le revoir. Puis devinait qui sera là pour la consoler de cet échec sentimental cuisant ? Moi bien sûr. Elle se laissera faire sans protester maintenant je dois veiller à ce que ces deux là n'aillent pas trop loin. Hors de question qu'il souille mon ange de pureté, ce sera mon privilège, mon plaisir. Je les vois s'étreindre, s'embrasser et plus le temps passe plus j'ai de mal à le supporter. Il lui passe sa cape sur les épaules, geste chevaleresque, j'aurais pu en faire de même mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté. En rentrant au château je les vois se tenir main dans la main mais ce n'est rien. Moi aussi j'ai ce privilège, et je l'ai eu bien avant lui. Au moment de rentrer dans son dortoir il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres et c'est là que je me rends compte que jamais une telle chose ne m'arrivera.

Je n'attends pas de romantisme d'une relation, ce que je veux c'est un plaisir immédiat, un plaisir coupable. Je ne veux pas être son petit ami, je veux être son bourreau. Je veux qu'elle pense à moi avec respect, je veux que toutes ses pensées soient accaparés par mon être et peu importe le moyen d'y parvenir. Demain oui j'irais m'excuser et à partir de là l'engrenage du plan que je viens de concocter se mettra en route.

* * *

Je l'attendais depuis plusieurs minutes. Son cours de métamorphose s'éternisait et je reconnaissais bien là l'influence du professeur McGonagall. Quand enfin sa classe sortit elle fut la dernière. Elle avait une pile de bouquins impressionnante dans les mains et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Elle ne comptait quand même pas tout lire, si ? Elle n'avait rien de différent par rapport à d'habitude si ce n'est le petit air rêveur qu'elle arborait depuis déjà quelques secondes. L'effet Rémus Lupin certainement. Je ne devais pas penser à ça au risque de me laisser emporter comme la fois passé, je devais rester calme et me focaliser sur ces beaux yeux verts qui à présent étaient posés sur moi. En me voyant elle n'eut aucune réaction, elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, pas même triste. En faite pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle me paraissait sereine. Si j'étais comme le commun des mortels je crois que j'aurais même été content pour elle mais je la maudissais, savoir qu'elle était heureuse grâce à quelqu'un d'autre me mettait hors de moi.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes livres ?  
- Non ça ira merci  
- Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour mon comportement odieux de l'autre jour  
- On ne va quand même pas en faire une affaire d'état n'Est-ce pas ? Me dit elle avec un petit sourire  
- Alors tu …  
- Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance non ?

Modèle même de vertu et de gentillesse. Tellement confiante et naïve. Au final je l'accompagne à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse y déposer ses livres avant de la convaincre de venir avec moi dans le parc. Je compte l'emmener dans la cabane hurlante une seconde fois, peut être que si je suis subtil elle comprendra que Rémus est un loup garou sans que j'ai besoin de la mettre devant le fait accompli. Quand on arrive devant le saule cogneur elle se fige. Visiblement elle se souvient de la peur que ça lui a procuré la première fois. Je lui souris, lui prend la main mais elle continue à avancer par petits pas. Peut être qu'elle craint que l'arbre se réveille d'un coup. Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver alors pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. On monte les escaliers, ma main toujours dans la sienne, et c'est seulement en arrivant en haut que je me rends compte de l'erreur que je viens de faire. Des voix se font entendre à l'intérieur et il est déjà trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

* * *

Avec les autres on a décidé de trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter. On aurait pu aller dans notre dortoir c'est vrai mais la dernière fois l'une des conquêtes de Sirius est arrivé par surprise. Et disons que la savoir nue sous sa cape nous a passablement perturbé. La salle commune est bien trop bruyante, quant au parc n'en parlons même pas. A chaque apparition publique des deux autres une horde de glousseuses vient nous envahir. Il ne restait donc plus que la cabane hurlante pour être seuls. Dès mon arrivée j'ai sentit une odeur étrangère. La pièce était trop bien rangée, et surtout un objet au sol attira mon attention. Il s'agissait d'un petit élastique jaune et à ce que je sache aucun de mes amis ne se coiffait avec ce genre de choses. Le parfum que je sentais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Mais cette hypothèse me paraissait totalement inconcevable. Elle n'aurait pas pu entrer ici alors qui ça pouvait être ?

Bien entendu ce qui était le plus logique était que Sirius ou même James ait ramené l'une de leurs petites amies dans la cabane mais ils niaient tous deux. Pourtant cet élastique n'était pas arrivé là par hasard, il y avait bien un responsable. Je demandais leur avis aux deux autres et au même moment on entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier . Se pourrait il que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse l'existence de cet endroit ? Peut être s'agissait-il de quelqu'un de Pré au lard qui voulait s'abriter ? Non personne n'aurait osé venir jusqu'ici juste pour se protéger du froid. Alors il s'agissait fortement d'un autre élève. Mais le seul à connaître la façon de faire s'immobiliser l'arbre était Peter. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps son ami ne s'était il pas confié à lui ? Ca devait remonter du jour avant que Sirius ne lui arrange le coup avec Ruby. J'avais déploré cet attitude mais je ne pouvait pas les réprimander, ni les obliger à faire ce que j'aurais jugé juste. Se pourrait il que ce soit Peter qui ait ramené cette fille ici ? Non il n'aurait pas osé faire ça, pas en sachant ce que ça impliquait pour moi.

La porte s'est ouverte doucement et tous nos regards se sont braqués sur les nouveaux arrivants. Peter était là certes mais il était main dans la main avec quelqu'un d'autre. En plus d'être furieux qu'il est osé amené ici quelqu'un j'étais d'autant plus furieux en voyant qui il amenait. Alors comme ça en arrivant mon instinct ne m'avait pas jouer de tours, elle était déjà bel et bien venu. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement mais avec tous les indices qui s'offraient à elle combien de temps ça durerait encore ? Peter nous regardait sans baisser les yeux alors qu'elle paraissait gênée. Etant donné la façon qu'il avait de la tenir on pouvait deviner sans trop d'incertitude qu'il avait insisté pour la faire venir. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il attendait au juste ? Et surtout depuis quand ces deux là se connaissaient ils ? Est il possible que l'unique fois où il ait mentionné son désir de se rapprocher d'une fille il parlait de Jade ? Non je préfère ne même pas y penser. Et pourtant, peut être que c'était lui qu'elle attendait les premières fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Peut être bien qu'ils sont plus que des amis. A cette pensée mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me mis à les observer avec plus d'intensité.

C'est lui qui la tient, et seulement lui. Sa main tient la sienne mais les doigts de ma petite amie sont lâches à l'intérieur. S'il relâchait la pression probablement qu'elle ne chercherait pas à garder sa main dans la sienne. Je ne suis pas le seul à me rendre compte de la situation plus qu'étrange. Sirius et James sont au courant de mon attirance pour Jade et ils doivent être en train de se demander ce qu'elle fait avec Peter. De son côté elle évite soigneusement mon regard, pourtant elle n'a rien à se reprocher si ? Depuis la nuit dans le parc on ne s'est pas revu. Ou de loin. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de notre relation, enfin si elle pense qu'on entretient une quelconque relation évidemment.

- Peter qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici avec elle ? Demande James d'une voix calme  
- Et bien c'est ma meilleure amie, j'ai pensé qu'elle devait connaître cet endroit  
- Et depuis quand tu as une meilleure amie ? Rétorque Sirius  
- Depuis plusieurs années, maintenant si vous n'êtes pas content c'est pareil  
- Euh moi je vais … enfin je vais vous laisser. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne reviendrais pas et je ne parlerais à personne de cet endroit. Bon je …  
- Tu chercherais à nous fuir Judy ? Lança un Sirius tout à fait différent de quelques secondes auparavant

Il paraissait détendue, son sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Rien à voir avec l'attitude et le ton qu'il avait pris pour parler avec Peter. De toute façon maintenant qu'elle était ici il n'aurait servi à rien qu'elle parte. James l'invita à s'asseoir sur un tas de couverture et je vis qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de refuser même si elle aurait sans doute préféré être loin d'ici. Peter resta debout à me regarder. Je crus voir dans ses yeux une pointe de haine mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Peter n'était pas si mauvais que ça. En détournant le regard de lui je vis la main de Sirius passait dans les cheveux de Jade, mes amis n'étaient ils donc pas capable de se tenir convenablement plus de quelques secondes ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques Padmol ? Demandais je curieusement  
- J'admire ses cheveux. Ils sont d'ailleurs très doux au toucher, mais tu dois déjà le savoir ça Moony ricana-t-il  
- Oh mais c'est vrai ça, maintenant on peut considérer que vous êtes un couple ? Demanda un James visiblement ravi de la situation  
- Alors raconte nous Judy, Rémus est gentil avec toi ? Sinon il faudra nous le dire on le réprimandera sévèrement  
- Est-ce que vous avez pris des stupéfiants ? Demanda-t-elle sérieuse alors que Sirius éclatait de rire  
- Elle est décidément trop mignonne. Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les blondes Moony tu aurais du nous le dire. Enfin ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant. Tu ne vas pas nous l'abîmer hein Judy ?  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

Ce fut la voix de Peter qui tira Sirius de sa petite tirade. Il regarda le jeune homme avec une pointe d'agacement dans le regard alors que Peter ne sourcillait pas. Depuis quand ne s'écrasait il plus devant Sirius d'abord ? La situation semblait m'échapper.

- Il me semble que ça ne dérange personne comment je l'appelle. Si Moony ne dit rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dirais quelque chose Peter. A moins que tu aies quelque chose à nous révéler ?  
- Bon euh ça suffit maintenant. Tu peux m'appeler Judy si ça te chante Sirius mais je préférerais que tu évites de toucher mes cheveux, je ne suis pas une poupée, enfin pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous, de toute façon j'ai des choses à faire  
- Je te raccompagne dis je sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle se releva alors que Sirius continuait à regarder Peter de manière étrange. Bien entendu j'aurais une conversation avec lui mais ça attendrait. Pour le moment il y avait plus important.

- Pensez à vous protéger lança Sirius alors que nous étions déjà dans les escaliers

Je tournais la tête vers elle pour me rendre compte à nouveau du léger rosissement qui venait de l'envahir. Elle toussa nerveusement alors que nous atteignons le parc et son étendue verdoyante. Ses joues gardèrent cette petite couleur rouge que j'affectionnais tant mais cette fois ci c'était du au froid et non à la gêne. Jamais je n'aurais pu pensé qu'elle soit amie avec Peter, en même temps je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de sa vie à Poudlard et de ses amis. Elle était souvent seule mais ça ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'elle l'était en permanence. Je me demandais pourquoi Peter avait caché cet amitié si longtemps. Avait il peur qu'on cherche à la lui voler ? Mais ils étaient amis non amants alors qu'Est-ce que son attitude pouvait bien trahir ? Elle paraissait distante, la main que j'aurais pu saisir jouait nerveusement dans ses cheveux empêchant tout contact. De plus il y avait toujours ce maudit silence étouffant. C'était bien la première fille qui me plaisait autant et aussi celle avec qui le dialogue était le moins facile.

- Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec Peter ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant le regard vers moi  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
- Je parle du ton que vous employez pour lui parler. Moi aussi j'étais là alors pourquoi c'est à lui que vous en voulez ?  
- Il y a des choses que tu ignores  
- Et ce que vous vous ignorez c'est que Peter n'est pas votre larbin  
- Tu sembles prendre à cœur de le défendre  
- C'est mon ami  
- Et tu as d'autres amis du genre ? Demandais je avec amertume  
- Justement oui. Je n'apprécie pas non plus comment vous traitez Ruby  
- Ruby ? Tu as des amis intéressants décidément. C'est elle qui a choisi son sort  
- Elle n'a rien choisi du tout, elle est amoureuse de Sirius  
- Alors pourquoi elle couche avec Peter ?

Au moment même où je prononçais ses mots je vis ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le coup de la surprise. Alors comme ça elle n'était pas au courant ? Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient vraiment des gens très intéressants. Visiblement elle ne savait plus quoi dire, son visage exprimait une inquiétude certaine alors que dans sa gestuelle tout laissait à supposer qu'elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Je soupirais pas vraiment fier de moi. Je m'étais laissé emporté, elle avait juste voulu défendre son ami quoi de plus normal ? Néanmoins elle n'était pas au courant pour ma condition de loup garou et encore moins par le fait que cette cabane n'était pas seulement notre lieu de rendez vous. Que se passerait il s'il lui prenait l'idée d'aller se balader par là en temps de pleine lune ? Quoique cette hypothèse me paraissait vraiment irréaliste. Jamais Jade n'irait se promener la nuit toute seule, donc en principe je n'avais pas trop de raisons de m'en faire.

- Je m'excuse je n'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça  
- Alors c'est vrai ? Ils … Enfin ils couchent ensemble ?  
- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance tu sais, je pense que ça ne signifie pas grand-chose  
- Rémus je suis désolé d'être venu dans cette cabane, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère. Peter voulait juste être gentil, promets moi que vous ne lui en voudrez pas  
- Jade soufflais je de désespoir  
- S'il te plait, convainc les autres de ne pas lui en vouloir

J'allais craquer, je savais que j'allais craquer. Ses lèvres si près des miennes, ses mains appuyés sur mon torse, comment lui résister ? Même si elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion certain sur moi. Pendant quelques secondes je résistais, et je vous prie de croire que ce n'était pas chose aisée, mais au moment même où nos bouches se retrouvèrent je me mis à penser que ce n'était pas si grave que Peter lui ait montré cet endroit. Les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées de petits baisers et de caresses innocentes jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le son d'une voix trop bien connu. Sirius venait d'arriver devant nous tout sourire alors que James à côté était un peu près dans le même état. Si j'avais fait attention à Peter j'aurais sans doute remarqué le regard glacial qu'il me lançait ou alors la façon haineuse qu'il avait d'observer Jade mais à ce moment précis j'étais trop occupé à essayer de faire cesser les ricanements de Sirius.

- Alors fillette on se dévergonde ?  
- Vous savez le dortoir est libre pour l'heure à venir alors si vous voulez …  
- Arrêtez un peu vos idioties lançais je excédé  
- On ne fait que vous prévenir, dans une heure c'est mon tour  
- Ton tour de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
- Ce n'est pas pour des oreilles innocentes lui déclara-t-il le tout ponctué d'un clin d'œil  
- Et cette fois tu comptes y emmener qui ? Demanda James intéressé  
- Ruby me semble un excellent choix dit il fier de lui  
- Je croyais qu'elle couchait avec Peter sous ta demande ?

Le ton de sa voix n'avait plus rien de timide ni même d'hésitant. Elle regardait Sirius sans baisser les yeux alors que visiblement il ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment pouvait elle savoir que c'était Sirius qui avait demandé ce service à Ruby ? Peut être l'avait elle appris de la bouche de cette dernière. Nous qui pensions qu'elle était naïve je pense qu'on se trompait lourdement. Sirius finit par éclater de rire avant de m'enlever Jade des bras. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose d'essentiel mais à la place il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Ne le répète à personne mais je pense que je t'ai sous estimé Judy

* * *

Au moment même où elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase mes sens s'étaient exaltés. Comment pouvait elle être au courant ? Rémus avait du lui dire ce que je faisais et le reste avait du lui être révélé par Ruby. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle pensait de moi suite à cette révélation puisqu'elle était trop occupée à s'amuser avec les autres. Sirius ne perdait pas une occasion de la faire rougir alors que Rémus n'avait de cesse de réprimer les ardeurs des deux autres. Au milieu de tout ça, elle souriait de temps à autre, s'accrochant par moment au bras de Rémus et essayant d'échapper à la présence envahissante de Sirius qui semblait sincèrement l'apprécier. J'étais totalement exclu de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux et je ne savais même pas dire si c'était une si mauvaise chose que ça. Si je laissais les choses dégénéraient de cette façon il y avait fort à parier que le contrôle m'échapperait et ça il en était strictement hors de question. Si elle venait à se sentir trop en confiance avec eux tout tomberait à l'eau. Elle ne devrait parler à personne de ce que je voulais lui faire mais si elle venait à devenir trop proche d'eux rien ne m'assurait qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il fallait que j'agisse et vite. A la prochaine pleine lune elle apprendra que Rémus est un loup garou et cette même nuit je prendrais possession d'elle. Elle m'appartient tout entière et il est temps qu'elle en prenne conscience. Mes yeux parcourent son corps et je me mets déjà à fantasmer sur ce qui se produira. Elle se débattra certainement au début pour la forme mais à la fin elle ne cherchera même plus à se défendre. Après ça elle évitera soigneusement les autres et à nouveau elle se retrouvera seule et démunie. A nouveau elle ne sera plus qu'à moi. Profite bien de tes derniers moments de bonheur ma chérie, ça ne durera pas.


End file.
